El rey de las arenas
by aleparedes
Summary: El deber hacia su reino le impedía dejarse llevar por la pasión…Darien descubrió que la desgarbada adolescente que él conoció se había convertido en toda una belleza. ¿Sería justo tener una aventura secreta con ella?
1. Chapter 1

_**El rey de las arenas**_

Autora: Sharon Kendrick

_**Protagonistas: Serena y Darien de Naoko T.**_

_**Argumento:**_

_**El deber hacia su reino le impedía dejarse llevar por la pasión…**_

Serenity se quedó sorprendida cuando Darien al Chiba, un amigo de la familia, apareció en la puerta de su casa. Después de todo, ahora era el jeque de Khayarzah y debía de estar acostumbrado a moverse en otros ambientes. Seguía tan atractivo como siempre y ella se sintió tentada a aceptar su invitación de ir a trabajar con él a su país. Darien descubrió que la desgarbada adolescente que él conoció se había convertido en toda una belleza. ¿Sería justo tener una aventura secreta con ella?

Chicas nueva historia mientras adapto el 4º de Soldado de Fortuna. Es también de jeques pero me gustaron estos dos hermanos. El Darien de esta historia es un hombre que no tiene miedo de reconocer que está enamorado… pero no puede reconciliar sus deberes con sus sentimientos.

Espero les guste… los personajes originales son__Zahid al Hakam y Francesca O'Hara


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 1_

En contraste con su pálida piel, el dia mante brillaba como una estrella y Serena suspiró, atónita. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Serena Tsukino, la chica rara a la que nadie miraba en el instituto, a punto de casarse y con un diamante en el dedo del tamaño de un arándano.

Abriendo los dedos, admiró cómo la piedra re flejaba la luz de noviembre. Su padre le había dicho una vez que un diamante no era más que un pedazo de carbón que reflejaba la luz, pero para Serena era mucho más que eso, era un símbolo. Significaba que un hombre la amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Un hombre guapo y rico, además. En absoluto la clase de hombre que hubiera imaginado se sentiría atraído por alguien como ella en el millón de años que tardaba en formarse un dia mante.

El ruido de un coche por el camino interrumpió sus pensamientos y Serena parpadeó, sorprendida y un poco asustada. No podía ser Seiya tan pronto. Aún no había pelado las patatas para la cena de ce lebración que había planeado y las pechugas de po llo no llevaban el tiempo suficiente marinándose.

Pero cuando miró por la ventana se quedó sorprendida al ver el lujoso coche que entraba por el camino.

No era el coche de Seiya, que conducía un uti litario como tantos otros que recorrían esa zona re sidencial de Inglaterra. El coche que se había dete nido frente a la casa era un deportivo negro de los que salían en las películas. Y no tenía que mirar al conductor para saber quién era.

¡Darien!

Serena se llevó una mano al corazón. Después de todo, Darien era la fantasía de cualquier mujer. Darien Al Chiba, el jeque de Khayarzah. El hombre con facciones de halcón y enigmáticos ojos azules.

Era muy raro para alguien tan normal como ella tener amigos como el exótico y poderoso jeque, pero la vida a menudo ofrecía sorpresas. El padre de Darien había sido amigo de su padre, de modo que lo conocía desde que era niña, aunque sus vi sitas eran más infrecuentes desde que accedió al trono de su país, convirtiéndose en rey. La repentina muerte de su tío y su primo en un accidente había convertido a Darien en el único heredero, sin tiempo en su ocupada agenda para visitar a sus viejos ami gos ingleses.

Al principio, Serena echaba de menos sus visi tas, pero pronto decidió que su ausencia era lo mejor porque había perdido demasiadas horas fantaseando con un hombre que estaba fuera de su alcance.

¿Entonces por qué aparecía de repente? ¿Y por qué aquel día precisamente?

Lo vio bajar del coche, moviéndose con la ele gancia que siempre la había hecho pensar en un felino, y cerró la puerta sin molestarse en activar la alarma. Aunque seguramente su equipo de seguri dad estaría tras él. ¿Y quién se atrevería a robarle el coche a un hombre que llevaba un séquito de guar daespaldas?

El sonido del timbre la puso en acción y mientras iba hacia la puerta miró las paredes, que necesitaban una mano de pintura. La enorme casa empezaba a mostrar señales de declive a pesar de sus esfuerzos. ¿Y no reforzaba eso la sugerencia de Alan de que vendiera la casa y la valiosa parcela en la que estaba situada?

Con el corazón acelerado, Serena abrió la puerta, rezando para no dejarse afectar por él como cuando era adolescente. Habían pasado cinco largos años desde la última vez que lo vio, tiempo suficiente para volverse inmune.

Vana esperanza.

Serena tragó saliva, intentando contener el sen timiento de culpa que aceleraba su corazón. ¿Había alguna mujer en el mundo que pudiera ser inmune a su presencia, aunque estuviera a punto de casarse con otro hombre?

Darien no era lo que la mayoría de la gente espe raría de un jeque árabe. No llevaba el atuendo tra dicional de su país, pero eso era algo que hacía a propósito. Años antes le había dicho que prefería mezclarse con los europeos, como un camaleón que adaptaba su apariencia al hábitat para sobrevivir. Ésa era también la razón por la que hablaba varios idiomas.

Pero la verdad era que alguien tan especial como Darien nunca podría pasar desapercibido. Aunque vistiera como los demás, siempre llamaría la aten ción.

Con un traje de chaqueta gris que destacaba su musculatura, los ojos como zafiros en unas facciones fabulosas, la piel de un tono más claro que el cobre bruñido y ese ondulado pelo negro que le daba aspecto de estrella de cine, exudaba magne tismo sexual.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, Serena metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, sin tiéndose culpable. ¿Estaba intentando esconder su anillo de compromiso? ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Hola, Darien.

Poca gente podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero Darien no estaba pensando en el protocolo en ese momento. No podía ser...

—¿Serenity? —murmuró, mirándola como si es tuviera viendo un espejismo—. ¿Eres tú?

Serena apretó los labios. Nadie la llamaba Serenity. Nadie más que él y su manera de pronunciar ese nombre hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. Era un nombre que le había puesto su madre, esperando que fuera tan elegante y refinada como ella... y se había llevado una desilusión. Cuando el patito feo se negó a convertirse en cisne, el exótico nombre había desaparecido para convertirse en Serena. Pero no para Darien.

—¡Pues claro que soy yo! —exclamó. Pero no sería humana si no se hubiera alegrado al ver un brillo de admiración en sus ojos. Siempre la había tratado como si fuera una cría, un sirviente leal o una mascota que corría hacia su amo moviendo la cola ale gremente—. ¿Es que ya no me conoces?

Darien tragó saliva. Claro que la conocía, pero no parecía la misma de siempre. La última vez que la vio era una cría de diecinueve años sin formas y sin atractivo. ¿Qué había pasado en esos cinco años?

El pelo corto y tieso se había convertido en una melena dorada que caía en ondas por sus hombros. Las gafas de pasta habían desaparecido y sus ojos eran de un azul sorprendente. Y la ropa ancha que solía llevar había sido reemplazada por unos vaque ros ajustados y un jersey de cachemir beige que destacaba unas curvas que no hubiera imaginado nunca.

—¿Qué ha sido de tus gafas? —le preguntó.

—Ahora llevo lentillas —respondió ella.

Le gustaría preguntar cuándo había desarrollado esos pechos y esas curvas de cimitarra. Quería saber cuándo había ocurrido la dramática transformación de niña a mujer, pero no dijo nada. Estaba hablando con Serenity, la inocente y dulce Serenity, no con una posible amante que hubiera conocido en un cóctel.

En lugar de eso, la miró con cierta frialdad, como recordándole que a pesar de ser amigo de su familia esperaba cierta formalidad.

—Ay, perdona. ¿Quieres entrar?

Serena empujó la puerta, sin saber si quería que se fuera o se quedase. Porque si se quedaba la pon dría nerviosa. ¿No sería un riesgo empezar a fanta sear otra vez con él? Esas fantasías en las que Darien la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba, diciendo que no podía vivir sin ella...

—Pues claro que quiero entrar —dijo Darien. ¡No había ido allí desde Londres para quedarse en la puerta como un vendedor de enciclopedias!

—Pasa, por favor —Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias —dijo él, burlón, entrando en un sitio que le resultaba extraño y familiar a la vez. Una mansión inglesa grande, pero algo descuidada con un jardín enorme. Aquella casa había sido el único sitio en el que podía relajarse mientras estudiaba en Inglaterra. Casi se sentía como en la suya propia. No, mejor que en la suya propia. Un sitio donde na die lo vigilaba, donde no había cotilleos ni la ame naza de que alguien hablase con la prensa. Porque ser el sobrino de un jeque significaba estar vigilado a todas horas.

Su padre solía ir allí para hablar con el hombre que había cambiado el curso de la historia de su país, el excéntrico y brillante geólogo padre de Serenity. Había sido su inesperado descubrimiento de petró leo lo que había sacado a Khayarzah de la ruina, pro vocada por décadas de guerras civiles, y cambiado su futuro por completo.

Mientras Serenity cerraba la puerta, Darien se encontró mirando sus fabulosos ojos azules, recor dando que la había visto por primera vez poco des pués de nacer. Entonces era una criatura diminuta con el rostro enrojecido de tanto llorar y él tenía... ¿trece años?

Cuando era pequeña, Serenity siempre quería que la llevara en brazos y él hacía todo lo que le pe día. Lo tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano como ninguna otra mujer.

Pero recordaba también el ambiente desolado que había en la casa cuando su madre los abandonó porque estaba aburrida de su marido, un científico obsesionado por el trabajo. La madre de Serenity se había escapado con un hombre rico, uno de sus múltiples amantes, y murió en un trágico accidente de coche. Un suceso que se convirtió en un escán dalo al descubrirse que viajaba con un conocido po lítico que estaba casado.

Pero Serenity y su padre eran como uña y carne desde entonces. Había crecido rodeada de científi cos perpetuamente ocupados con sus estudios, ha ciendo lo que quería y portándose como un marimacho. Y, por lo tanto, no había pasado por esa época adolescente en la que todas las chicas se ponían faldas demasiado cortas y vestidos demasiado ajustados. De hecho, hasta aquel momento seguramente nadie habría notado que era una mujer.

Darien recordaba haberle enseñado a jugar a las cartas cuando volvía del colegio. ¡Y la dejaba ganar! Él, que era competitivo por naturaleza. Pero había merecido la pena por verla sonreír.

Una vocecita interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que Serenity estaba hablando con él.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

—Te había preguntado qué haces en Surrey. ¿O sólo estás de paso?

Darien no contestó inmediatamente. ¿Qué lo ha bía llevado allí, el sentimiento de culpa por no haber ido a visitarla en cinco años? Él sabía que estaba sola en el mundo y, aunque siempre había querido cui dar de ella, la vida y las ocupaciones siempre se ponían en el camino. Y, desde su inesperada corona ción dieciocho meses antes, las restricciones que imponía su cargo.

—Tenía asuntos que resolver en Londres y he pensado venir a verte. Hace tiempo que no nos veía mos y eso no puede ser.

Estaba mirándola de una forma... Serena no sabía por qué, pero empezó a sentir calor en las mejillas.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó, aún sabiendo que no solía tomar nada cuando iba de visita. Antes pensaba que era porque temía que alguien lo enve nenase, hasta que su padre le explicó que las fami lias reales siempre mantenían cierta distancia con los demás.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Ah, sí?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Cuando alguien te ofrece algo, lo normal es acep tar. Té, por favor. De menta, si lo tienes.

Nerviosa, y deseando que desapareciera un mo mento para poder quitarse el anillo de compromiso y posponer así la inevitable explicación, Serena asin tió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres... esperar en el salón?

El frunció el ceño de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Em pezaba a preguntarse si el cambio en su aspecto era responsable de su extraña actitud.

—No, iré a la cocina contigo y hablaremos mien tras preparas el té, como hacíamos siempre.

—Sí, claro —asintió ella. Claro que nunca había experimentado esa sensación, como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos—. Ven conmigo.

Darien la siguió por el frío pasillo, intentando no mirar su trasero y preguntándose por qué parecía tan nerviosa. Y por qué caminaba como si... Cuando llegaron a la cocina le preguntó:

—¿Te pasa algo en la mano, Serenity?

—¿En la mano? —repitió ella.

—La que no has sacado del bolsillo del pantalón.

¿Era una grosería estar delante de un jeque con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón? Sí, segura mente lo era, pensó Serena. Y no podía seguir es condiéndola mientras hacía el té. A regañadientes, sacó la mano del bolsillo, notando el roce del anillo con la tela y el brillo del diamante al reflejar la luz de la lámpara.

Y la emoción que había experimentado unos mi nutos antes se convirtió en una sensación de bo chorno.

—No me lo puedo creer, Serenity —dijo Darien entonces—. Estás comprometida.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 2_

En los brillantes ojos azules de Darien había una pregunta y, tontamente, Serena sintió que se le doblaban las piernas.

—¿Vas a casarte? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose por qué estaba tan inquieta cuando debería sentirse or gullosa.

—Sí, voy a casarme.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto?

—Ayer.

—Enséñamelo —dijo Darien—. Por favor, no seas tí mida —añadió, al ver que vacilaba—. Pensé que a to das las mujeres les gustaba mostrar sus anillos de compromiso.

A regañadientes, Serena levantó la mano. Pero cuando Darien la apretó sintió un escalofrío. ¿No ha bía soñado muchas veces que sujetaba así su mano? La ironía era que cuando por fin estaba ocurriendo no significaba nada. Lo único que hacía era sujetar su mano para ver el anillo que le había comprado otro hombre.

Darien estudió la piedra durante unos segundos y notó que la mano de Serenity temblaba un poco mientras la apartaba.

¿No había sentido también él un cosquilleo? De hecho, si fuera otra mujer podría confundirlo con un cosquilleo de deseo.

—Imagino que esto hay que celebrarlo. No será un secreto, ¿verdad?

—No, no —respondió Serena—. Y claro que hay que celebrarlo.

¿Entonces por qué había querido esconderle el anillo?

Darien no hizo la pregunta porque estaba seguro de que Serenity no habría sido capaz de darle una explicación satisfactoria.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado?

—Se llama Seiya Kou.

—Seiya Kou —repitió él, apartando una silla y mirando un ramo de rosas sobre la mesa de roble. ¿Sería un regalo del tal Seiya Kou? ¿Sería él la razón de que Serenity llevase lentillas y el pelo largo? ¿El incentivo para esos vaqueros ajustados? ¿La habría despertado Seiya a todo tipo de nuevas experiencias?

Inexplicablemente, ese pensamiento le produjo un insoportable desagrado.

—¿Y a qué se dedica ese tal Seiya Kou?

Serena intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa le salió forzada. ¿No era eso lo que había temido, tener que dar explicaciones? Estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía derecho a aparecer después de cinco años para interrogarla, pero sabía que no valdría de nada. Darien estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya en todo, y además, ¿por qué no iba a decírselo?

—Es el propietario de la agencia inmobiliaria en la que trabajo. ¿Recuerdas que te lo conté en una de mis últimas tarjetas navideñas?

Darien hizo una mueca. Serenity sabía que en Khayarzah no se celebraban las navidades, pero se guía insistiendo en enviarle postales todos los años. Y, por alguna razón, él insistía en abrirlas personal mente en lugar de dejar que lo hicieran sus ayudan tes. Siempre eran variaciones del mismo tema: imá genes de abetos cubiertos de nieve o niños cantando villancicos. Y aunque él no celebraba las navidades, esas tarjetas lo hacían sentir nostalgia de los años que había pasado estudiando en Inglaterra.

—Tal vez lo mencionaste, pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo —dijo por fin. Aunque era una sorpresa porque había pensado que acabaría dedicándose a la ciencia como su padre—. Cuéntame más cosas.

Serena se mordió los labios, un poco dolida. Darien no sabía de qué estaba hablando, de modo que nunca se había molestado en leer las cartas que me tía en las tarjetas navideñas.

—Seiya tiene una agencia que funciona muy bien...

—No sobre la agencia, Serenity, sobre él. Ese hombre con el que vas a casarte, ese tal Seiya Kou.

No era fácil contarle nada cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Seiya como si fuera una medicina amarga, pero Serena intentó recordar todas las co sas que le gustaban de su prometido: sus ojos azu les, sus atenciones, las rosas que enviaba a su casa todas las semanas. A ella, que nunca había recibido flores en su vida.

—No es la clase de hombre con la que yo había esperado salir, pero...

—¿Sales con hombres y luego los comparas? —la interrumpió Darien.

—No, no. No quería decir eso.

—¿Entonces qué querías decir?

Serena tragó saliva mientras esperaba que el agua se calentase. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan agre sivo? Como si tuviera derecho a interrogarla.

Conteniendo el impulso de decir que la dejase en paz, pensó en Seiya, en el flequillo que caía sobre su frente a menos que lo apartase, y lo hacía a menudo.

—Es morocho y muy guapo.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Me decepcionas, Serenity. ¿Eres tan superfi cial que los atributos físicos son lo más importante para ti?

—Yo no he dicho que fueran lo más importante. ¡Y mira quién lo dice, además!

—¿Perdona?

—Nada, da igual.

—No, no da igual. ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

Serena lo miró a los ojos. ¿Por qué no iba a de círselo? El no parecía tener ningún problema en de cir lo que pensaba.

—Tú no eres precisamente un ángel, Darien. ¿No aprovechas tus viajes a Europa y Estados Unidos para tener aventuras amorosas?

Si no fuera un comentario tan insultante, Darien se habría reído. Pero le molestaba que Serenity, a quien conocía de toda la vida, pensara tal mal de él. Como si no fuera más que un semental sin cerebro.

—¿Y de dónde has sacado esa información?

—De las revistas —respondió ella—. Aunque he no tado que no te siguen tanto desde que accediste al trono. Pero antes de eso, siempre salías en las revis tas con un montón de mujeres.

—Qué ingenua eres, Serenity —Darien sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de impaciencia—. ¿De verdad crees lo que publican las revistas?

—Creo lo que veo con mis propios ojos. He visto suficientes fotos tuyas con... con...

Consternada, Serena recordó una fotografía de Darien con una actriz de Hollywood que lo miraba con cara de adoración. Y con una famosa abogada que había representado a sus rivales en un pleito. Cuando ella estaba segura de que no era legal que el representante de un rival mirase al adversario como si quisiera comérselo.

—¡Con todo tipo de mujeres! —exclamó—. Como si fueras un playboy.

Darien frunció el ceño, molesto. Aunque, siendo justo, debía admitir que tenía razón. Siempre había disfrutado de una agitada vida sexual hasta que su nuevo papel de rey de Khayarzah lo obligó a ser más prudente. Pero aun así...

—¿Y crees que ésa es la única razón para mis via jes al extranjero? ¿Tener aventuras?

Su tono indignado obligó a Serena a reconocer el trabajo humanitario de Darien, el dinero que ha bía puesto en un proyecto para la paz mundial y sus aplaudidos discursos sobre ese tema. Sólo por que ella hubiera sentido celos al ver esas fotogra fías no debía convertirlo en un bruto interesado exclusivamente en acostarse con miembros del sexo opuesto.

—No, claro que no —admitió por fin—. Pero no ne garás que es uno de los lujos que puedes permitirte cuando no estás en Khayarzah.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Qué bien lo conocía. Nadie más se atrevería a decir algo así pero, por todo lo que le debía a su padre, Serenity podía permitirse ciertas libertades.

—Siento mucho lo de tu padre. Y siento mucho no haber podido venir a su funeral.

Serena tomó la tetera, intentando no mostrar emoción. Era contraproducente y no le apetecía po nerse a llorar delante del jeque.

—Lo entiendo —respondió, su voz un poco tem blorosa—. Me explicaste por carta que acababas de acceder al trono y no podías irte de Khayarzah.

Darien asintió, recordando esos días tan compli cados, cuando recibió la corona que nunca había imaginado reposaría algún día sobre su cabeza.

—No pude venir, de verdad —repitió.

—Pero me alegro de que enviaras a tu hermano en tu lugar. ¡Y qué corona enviaste! —dijo Serena—. Era preciosa.

Darien notó que le temblaba la voz y se levantó para quitarle la tetera de las manos.

—Espera, deja que lo haga yo.

—No puedes servirte el té.

—¿Por qué no? Puedo levantar una tetera llena de agua. ¿O crees que tengo gente atendiéndome las veinticuatro horas del día?

—Más o menos.

Darien tuvo que sonreír.

—Mujer impertinente —murmuró.

Mujer. Nunca hubiera dicho eso antes porque siempre le había parecido una niña. Pero, de repente, se encontró mirando sus labios y preguntándose cómo sería besarlos. No llevaba carmín, de hecho iba con la cara lavada. ¿A Seiya no le gustaría que se maquillase? se preguntó.

—¿Quieres un poco de miel?

—Sí, gracias.

Alegrándose de poder apartarse un poco, Serena abrió la despensa con manos temblorosas y lo ob servó mientras se echaba una cucharada de miel en la taza.

Darien levantó la mirada entonces.

—¿Cuándo voy a conocerlo?

—¿Conocerlo? —repitió ella, con el corazón ace lerado—. ¿A quién?

—A Seiya.

Serena intentó disimular su consternación. Por que el instinto le decía que alejase a Darien y a Seiya todo lo posible.

—¿Por qué quieres conocerlo?

Darien se encogió de hombros, pero su evidente reticencia aumentó su determinación de conocer a Seiya Kou.

-¿Por qué no? Mi país le debe mucho a tu padre y soy un viejo amigo de la familia. Como no tienes parientes que cuiden de ti, me considero en la obli gación de conocer al hombre con el que vas a casarte.

Serena esperaba que la angustia no se reflejase en su rostro. Lo último que quería era que conociera a Seiya porque, con toda seguridad, Darien haría que cualquier otro hombre palideciera en comparación.

—Bueno, tal vez podría presentártelo la próxima vez que vengas a Inglaterra —respondió, sabiendo que sus obligaciones harían tal encuentro imposible.

—¿Pero no vas a verlo esta noche? ¿No estás pre parando una cena?

Serena se preguntó cómo lo sabía... hasta que lo vio mirar la bandeja donde estaba el pollo y la caja de velas que había a su lado. Tal vez había sido de tective en otra vida, pensó.

—Sí, estaba haciendo una cena. Te pediría que te quedaras, pero imagino que estarás muy ocupado. Y, además, sólo tengo dos pechugas de pollo.

Darien estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por tan banal excusa, pero la verdad era que su actitud empezaba a parecerle preocupante. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le dijera que no y sentía curiosidad. ¿Qué intentaba esconder Serenity?

—Ninguna mujer debería tener que hacer la cena cuando acaba de prometerse. Debería ser libre de esas tareas domésticas para disfrutar del romance, así que los invitaré a cenar esta noche.

—No, en serio...

—Sí, en serio. Insisto —la interrumpió él—. ¿Cono ces a algún buen restaurante por aquí?

—_Le poule au pot _es bastante bueno, pero no creo que podamos conseguir mesa tan tarde.

—No seas ingenua, Serenity. Yo siempre puedo conseguir mesa. Nos vemos allí a las nueve —dijo Darien, con un tono que no admitía réplica mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Serena tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Supongo que no hay manera de hacer que cam bies de opinión.

—¿Por qué iba a cambiar de opinión?

Serena no respondió. Lo único que sabía era que someter a Seiya, y a sí misma, a la compañía de un hombre tan poderoso la llenaba de inquietud.

Darien miró sus labios, en los que Serenity es taba clavando los dientes en ese momento. Parecía tan vulnerable y, a la vez, tan increíblemente sexy que empezó a preguntarse si el destino lo habría lle vado allí aquel día.

—No llegues tarde —le advirtió.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 3_

-Cariño, relájate. Sonríe, vamos a pasarlo bien.

¿Relajarse? Serena tragó saliva mientras Seiya estacionaba el coche en el aparcamiento del restaurante _Le poule au pot. _¿Cómo podía relajarse sabiendo que iban a cenar con Darien?

No había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto mien tras se arreglaba, preguntándose por qué el jeque ha bía insistido en invitarlos a cenar y qué habría detrás de esa invitación. ¿De verdad quería conocer a Seiya para saber si era un marido aceptable? Y de ser así, ¿no era un punto de vista demasiado anticuado? Al fin y al cabo, Darien y ella no eran parientes.

—Yo habría preferido quedarme en casa —mur muró, jugando nerviosamente con su collar—. Como habíamos planeado.

Seiya la miró, con gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Estás loca? Eres amiga de un jeque...

—Bueno, yo no diría que somos amigos...

—Lo suficiente como para que nos invite a cenar. ¿No me digas que preferirías cenar en casa? ¿De qué planeta eres, Serena? ¡Ya verás cuando le cuente a todo el mundo que he cenado con un je que!

—Pero no debes hacerlo —dijo ella—. Ésa es la cuestión. Se supone que no debes contárselo a nadie porque eso sería infringir su privacidad y te aseguro que no disfruta de mucha.

Seiya sonrió.

—Cariño, no necesito lecciones de protocolo de mi secretaria —le dijo, apretando su rodilla—. Aun que esa secretaria sea también mi prometida.

Serena sonrió también, una sonrisa forzada, pero su corazón latía acelerado mientras entraban en el restaurante y suspiró, aliviada, al ver que Darien no había llegado. Tal vez había cambiado de opinión en el último momento, pensó mientras el maître los lle vaba a la mesa. Tal vez tenía algo importante que hacer o había conocido a alguna mujer bellísima. En cualquier momento, el maître les diría que había lla mado para disculparse...

—Hola, Serenity.

Serena estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo había visto entrar en el restaurante. Pero cuando levantó la mirada allí estaba, frente a la me sa como un dios oscuro. Seiya se levantó de la silla como si su hermano perdido hubiera aparecido de repente y, por un momento, Serena pensó que iba a abrazar al jeque.

Pero Darien evitó tan inadecuada familiaridad ofre ciéndole su mano con una fría sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser Seiya.

—Y tú debes ser Darien. Serena me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —Darien le hizo un gesto a Serenity, que estaba levantándose de la silla, para que no se molestara.

—Pues claro que le he hablado de ti —dijo ella, in cómoda porque todo el mundo estaba mirándolos.

Incluso los más serios clientes se veían irresisti blemente atraídos por aquel hombre alto vestido con un impecable traje de chaqueta. Sus dos guar daespaldas se habían sentado cerca de la puerta, pero seguramente todo el mundo se había dado cuenta.

Serena suspiró. Aunque hubiera ido sin guar daespaldas, Darien habría llamado la atención por que exudaba poder, dinero y un carisma sexual tan potente que hacía que todas las mujeres del restau rante se volvieran para mirarlo. De hecho, una rubia embutida en un vestido plateado estaba sonriéndole abiertamente.

Pero Darien, sin darse cuenta de la agitación que provocaba su presencia, se sentó de espaldas a la gente mientras dos camareros los atendían con una velocidad a la que Serena no estaba acostumbrada. Así debía ser siempre, pensó: los halagos, la defe rencia, que anticiparan todos sus deseos. Era lógico que fuese tan arrogante.

Darien pidió champán para Seiya y se arrellanó en la silla, mirándolos como si estuvieran en una entrevista de trabajo.

—Creo que debo darte la enhorabuena, Seiya—empezó a decir—. Eres un hombre muy afortunado. El tomó un sorbo de champán, mirando la etiqueta de la botella con gesto de admiración.

—¿Verdad que sí? Aunque muchos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando anunciamos nuestro compro miso.

—¿Ah, sí?

Seiya se inclinó un poco hacia él.

—Muchos de mis amigos no se lo creían.

Serena hizo una mueca. Imaginaba lo que iba a decir y, aunque no solía importarle que Seiya se jactara de la importancia que había tenido en su cambio de imagen, no quería que se lo contara.

—Darien no está interesado...

—¿Cómo que no? Claro que lo estoy. De hecho, estoy absolutamente fascinado. Continúa, Seiya.

—Serena no era mi tipo de chica —siguió su pro metido—. De hecho, no le importará que diga que pa recía una cerebrito cuando empezó a trabajar para mí, ¿verdad que sí, cariño? Yo le pedí que se dejara el pelo largo, que se pusiera lentillas y ropa que des tacara sus curvas y, de repente, dejó de ser Ceni cienta —Seiya apartó el flequillo de su frente con una de esas sonrisas que una vez habían conseguido que le flaqueasen las piernas—. Y mírala ahora.

Darien la miró entonces, notando que se había puesto colorada. Aunque él mismo se había que dado sorprendido por su radical cambio, jamás se le habría ocurrido hablar de ello de esa forma. Y desde luego jamás se habría jactado delante de la gente, como si estuviera hablando de un caballo de carreras. ¿Serenity iba a unir su destino a un hom bre que la humillaba públicamente de ese modo?, se preguntó, sintiendo una oleada de rabia. Un me quetrefe que bebía champán como si fuera agua.

—Hablas de ella como si fuera un juguete —le re prochó.

—Y uno muy tierno, además —dijo Seiya, sin percatarse de la velada crítica.

Serena conocía a Darien lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estaba enfadado y lo estaba en ese mo mento, pero su prometido no parecía darse cuenta. ¿Por qué no se callaba de una vez? Intentaba decirle con los ojos que fuera más discreto, pero él no la mi raba. Tal vez porque estaba extasiado con su com pañero de mesa.

—¿Pedimos la cena? —sugirió.

—Sí, claro —Seiya miró la carta con la avaricia de alguien que no iba a pagar la cuenta—. Yo tomaré _foie gras, _seguido de langosta _thermidor._

Serena miró a Darien y, al ver en sus ojos una mezcla de burla y desdén, tuvo que contenerse para no explicarle que Seiya no era siempre así.

—¿Serenity?

—Una ensalada y lenguado, por favor.

—Yo tomaré lo mismo —dijo Darien, cerrando la carta y devolviéndosela al maître—. Imagino que quieres vino, Seiya.

—Por supuesto. Serena me llevará a casa, ¿ver dad, cariño?

—Sí, claro.

Mientras tomaban el primer plato, y envalento nado por el vino, Seiya se apartó el flequillo de la frente una vez más.

—Sigo sin saber cómo acabaste siendo amigo de la familia Tsukino. Creo que tu padre y el padre de Serena eran amigos, ¿no?

Darien asintió con la cabeza. No había razón para no charlar con Seiya, aunque su personalidad em pezaba a sacarlo de quicio. Serenity estaba pico teando su ensalada con aparente desinterés y, de re pente, descubrió que no podía apartar la mirada del escote de su vestido negro.

Intentando controlar la inadecuada punzada de deseo, se volvió hacia Seiya.

—Nuestros padres eran amigos, sí. Se conocieron en la universidad y mantuvieron contacto durante toda su vida. ¿Sabes que el padre de Serenity era geólogo?

—Sí, claro. No lo conocí, pero he oído que era un hombre muy inteligente. Aunque un poco raro, tipo profesor chiflado.

Serenity lo miró, sorprendida.

—Excéntrico. Era excéntrico.

—Era un hombre extremadamente inteligente —in tervino Darien, con tono helado—. Fue gracias a su trabajo sobre formaciones rocosas inusuales en el desierto como descubrimos el primer pozo de pe tróleo en Khayarzah. Ese descubrimiento llevó ri quezas inimaginables a mi país en un momento en el que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Y, por lo tanto, siempre estaremos en deuda con él.

—Ah, eso explica que tu padre le regalase la casa y la parcela.

Darien arqueó una ceja y Serenity se apresuró a intervenir para que no pensara que iba contando in timidades por ahí.

—Seiya no entendía que tuviéramos una propie dad tan grande en una zona tan cara sin ser...

—Ricos —terminó Seiya la frase por ella—. Me temo que Serena es rica en propiedades pero pobre en efectivo. Y es absurdo cuando está sentada en una mina de oro. La parcela vale una fortuna y por eso vamos a poner la casa en venta lo antes posible.

Lo que Serena vio en los ojos de Darien no le gustó demasiado. ¿Era decepción, disgusto?

—¿Vas a vender la casa? —preguntó él por fin.

—Es demasiado grande.

—Pero yo sé que a ti te encanta.

Serena se mordió los labios. Pues claro que le encantaba. ¿Cómo no iba a encantarle? Su pasado estaba atado a aquel sitio. Era una mansión antigua y enorme, con un laboratorio en desuso en el só tano, donde su padre solía trabajar. Y tenía un jardín precioso durante todas las épocas del año, pero no podía contratar a alguien para que lo cuidase y ha cerlo sola era una tarea imposible.

—El mantenimiento es carísimo, Darien.

—Con una mano de pintura y unos tiestos en el porche podríamos venderla enseguida —Seiya em pezó a jugar con el anillo que llevaba en el dedo meñique, haciéndole un guiño a Serena—. Y enton ces podríamos instalarnos en una de las casas que están construyendo en el centro. Son perfectas para nosotros, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Parece que lo tienes todo planeado —comentó Darien.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

—Me veo obligado a hacerlo. Serena tiene la ca beza en las nubes la mitad del tiempo... necesita al guien que la guíe.

—Y tú crees ser la persona perfecta para eso, ¿no?

—Como su prometido, desde luego.

Serena hizo una mueca. Se sentía incómoda es cuchando a los dos hombres hablando de ella como si no estuviera allí. Darien estaba interrogando a Seiya como si fuera sospechoso de algún crimen y Seiya estaba presumiendo, era tan sencillo como eso.

Se sentía rara, como si fuera una espectadora en una lucha entre gladiadores. Pero lo peor de todo era que tenía la impresión de que Darien había puesto un espejo frente a ella y, de repente, estaba viendo a Seiya a través de sus ojos.

La seguridad de su prometido, que una vez la ha bía cautivado, de repente le parecía una arrogancia insoportable. ¿Sería una coincidencia, se preguntó, o Darien lo hacía deliberadamente? ¿Intentaba ha cerlo quedar mal delante de ella?

¿Pero por qué iba a hacer algo así?

Claro que los motivos de Darien no le importa ban. Sus motivos y él mismo eran irrelevantes. Ella amaba a Seiya, el primer novio de verdad que había tenido cuando ya había abandonado toda esperanza de encontrar a un hombre con el que compartir su vida. ¿No había aparecido cuando más necesitaba a alguien?

Seiya le había dado un puesto de trabajo, aun que no estaba preparada para nada porque se había pasado el último año cuidando de su padre enfermo. Y le había dado mucho más que eso, además; le ha bía ofrecido la oportunidad de tener una vida como la de todo el mundo, con pubs, cines y restaurantes.

Gracias a él había pasado de ser una chica rara a una mujer con la que no se avergonzaba de ser visto. Y ella se sentía agradecida.

Rechazando el postre y el coñac, que Seiya aceptó con celeridad, Serena suspiró aliviada cuando por fin terminaron de cenar. Por supuesto, Darien no recibió algo tan vulgar como una cuenta; sus guar daespaldas hablaron con el maître para encargarse de la transacción.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, Darien —dijo Seiya, tambaleándose ligeramente al levantarse de la silla. Pero el jeque estaba mirando a Serenity.

—¿Seguro que puedes conducir? —le preguntó.

—Claro que sí, sólo he bebido agua —respondió ella.

—¿Quieres que los acompañe uno de mis hom bres?

—No hace falta —Serena sonrió, pensando que era increíblemente anticuado—. Puedo conducir sin el menor problema.

Pero Darien no estaba en absoluto contento mientras la observaba poniéndose el abrigo que le había dado la encargada del ropero porque era una prenda de poca calidad que ocultaba los preciosos brazos de alabastro que había estado admirando toda la noche.  
¿Le quitaría Seiya ese abrigo cuando llegaran a casa?, se preguntó. Y al hacerlo experimentó una extraña emoción. Se parecía al deseo, pero contenía algo más, algo que no podía descifrar, oscuro y amargo. Pero no podían ser celos. ¿Por qué iba a tener celos del novio de la pequeña Serenity Tsukino?  
Salvo que Serenity ya no era pequeña. En ningún sentido; ni en estatura ni... Darien tragó saliva. La última vez que la vio era plana por completo. O tal vez la ropa ancha que solía llevar entonces no le hacía ningún favor.

—Gracias por la cena, Darien.

Estaba sonriendo, la curva de sus labios for mando hoyitos en sus mejillas como cuando era pe queña y, de repente, como entonces, sintió el deseo de protegerla.

Recordó aquel día, a los diez años, cuando Serenity se subió a un árbol del que no podía bajar. Él había subido a rescatarla, animándola hasta que le echó los brazos al cuello, agarrándose a él como un monito...

Debería haber estado a su lado cuando su padre murió, pensó entonces. ¿Por qué no le había con tado nadie que estaba sola y era vulnerable? Y lo era, estaba seguro.

Darien vio a Seiya sonriendo a una camarera con la práctica de alguien que hacía eso a menudo, pero Serenity no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba abro chando su abrigo, con el ostentoso anillo de com promiso brillando en su dedo... un anillo por el que un hombre tendría que pagar una enorme cantidad de dinero, pensó. Un hombre más comprometido con ella de lo que su rubio prometido parecía es tarlo.

—¿Volverás pronto a tu país, Darien? —le preguntó Serenity.

Estaban tan cerca que le llegaba su perfume, pé talos de rosa bañados por el rocío de la mañana, y experimentó un extraño escalofrío.

—¿Perdona?

Serena sonrió.

—La verdad es que me siento un poco mal. Ape nas hemos hablado de ti durante toda la cena, pero me encantaría que me contaras cosas de Khayarzah.

—Por favor, no te sientas mal —dijo Darien, indi cándole a sus guardaespaldas con un gesto que es taba dispuesto a salir del restaurante—. Nos vere mos pronto y entonces te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.

Los dos sabían que sus visitas a Inglaterra eran inusuales, pero Serena pensó que seguramente era mejor que sus caminos no se cruzaran a menudo. Demasiado Darien Al Chiba podía hacer que una mujer se sintiera descontenta con su vida.

—¿El año que viene quieres decir? —bromeó.

—No, no, la semana que viene —respondió él—. Tengo asuntos que resolver en otras ciudades de Europa durante toda la semana, pero después vol veré a Inglaterra.

—¿Piensas volver? —repitió Serena, volviéndose para mirar a Seiya y preguntándose qué podría es tar diciéndole la camarera para que pareciese tan interesado.

—No pongas esa cara de susto, Serenity. No creo que tu prometido ponga objeciones si vuelvo a visitarte.

Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla de nuevo. ¿Qué podía decir? Aunque Darien no fuese un rey, no podría decirle que le parecía peligroso como hombre. De hecho, seguramente se reiría en su cara.

De modo que asintió con la cabeza, esperando que no hubiese notado nada raro.

—Muy bien. Nos veremos entonces.

—Desde luego que sí —le aseguró Darien.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 4_

En los días que siguieron al incómodo encuentro en el restaurante, Serena intentó convencerse a sí misma de que la promesa de Darien no significaba nada. Probablemente no ha blaba en serio. Era lo que uno decía cuando se des pedía de alguien: «tenemos que vernos pronto». Para luego no volver a verse en años.

Pero estaba equivocada porque uno de sus ayu dantes llamó para decir que el jeque llegaría el sá bado por la tarde y quería verla a solas.

¿A solas?

Incómoda, Serena tocó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, como temiendo que desapareciera de re pente. Le preocupaba lo que diría Seiya. ¿Era un error por su parte quedar con Darien a solas?

Nerviosa, le preguntó a su prometido qué le pa recía la visita del jeque pero, aparentemente, a Seiya no le importaba en absoluto. De hecho, para sorpresa de Serena, parecía encantado con la idea.

—Tal vez quiera hacerte un regalo de boda —le ha bía dicho—. Y con un poco de suerte será un cheque.

—Eso es muy egoísta por tu parte, Seiya.

—Yo soy un hombre de negocios, cariño. Ser mer cenario es parte de mi trabajo —dijo su prometido, jugando con el anillo que llevaba en el meñique—. Tal vez podrías convencerlo para que invirtiera en alguna propiedad. A ese horror en la cima de la co lina le iría bien una buena inyección de petrodóla res.

—No lo creo —Serena salió del despacho de seando poder quitarse de encima la inquietud que sentía desde la visita de Darien. Hasta ese momento estaba contenta, deseando casarse con Seiya y em pezar a vivir su nueva vida de casada. Pero de repente todo había cambiado y, en el fondo, sabía por qué. Todo era porque había vuelto a ver al guapí simo jeque del desierto tras tantos años de ausen cia.

Veía imágenes de sus facciones de halcón en los momentos más inoportunos. Incluso se había en contrado echando gasolina en el coche y preguntán dose si el petróleo sería de Khayarzah. La noche an terior había soñado con él, un sueño estúpido e infantil en el que Darien cabalgaba por el desierto a lomos de un semental negro, con ella sobre la silla...

Había despertado con el corazón galopando como ese semental, una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago y un horrible sentimiento de culpa.

Se preparó para la visita de Darien con el mismo cuidado que cuando era pequeña, cuando Darien y su padre iban a verlos. Pero ahora se le daba mejor arreglar la casa y el pastel de limón no tenía un enorme cráter en el centro.

Las pálidas rosas que Seiya le había enviado es taban marchitas, de modo que se puso un imper meable para salir al jardín a buscar algo con lo que reemplazarlas. Aunque no se había atrevido a de círselo a Seiya, ella prefería las flores silvestres y siempre podía encontrarlas en su casa.

Serena miró alrededor, respirando el fresco aroma de la hierba. Cuánto cariño le tenía a aquel jardín y cuánto lo echaría de menos cuando se mu dase al ático que había elegido Seiya, donde no tendrían nada más que un patio con macetas.

En pleno mes de noviembre, las flores estaban cubiertas de rocío y las hojas de los árboles cubrían el suelo como un manto. Con unas tijeras de jardinería en la mano, Serena se puso a trabajar y pronto su cesta estuvo llena. Metería las flores en un jarrón de cobre para alegrar la cocina, decidió

El sonido de un poderoso motor interrumpió sus pensamientos y, al darse la vuelta, vio el deportivo de Darien deteniéndose al lado de su viejo utilitario.

Serena lo vio bajar del coche y, de nuevo, se quedó admirada por esa cualidad suya tan camaleó nica. Aquel día llevaba un pantalón vaquero y bajo la chaqueta de cuero podía ver un jersey de cache mir a juego con su pelo negro.

Su corazón dio un curioso brinco cuando clavó los ojos en ella. ¿Qué clase de mujer desleal era que se emocionaba al ver a un hombre que no era su prometido? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Dejando la cesta a un lado, Serena se acercó para saludarlo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola, Darien.

—Hola, Serenity —dijo él, pensando en lo joven e inocente que parecía. Mucho más la Serenity que él recordaba, con ese viejo impermeable y las botas de agua que habían visto días mejores. Pero seguía llevando el pelo suelto y sus ojos seguían siendo de una nueva tonalidad de azul. Ya no era una niña y tampoco era inocente, pensó, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el corazón—. ¿Seiya se ha re cuperado de la otra noche?

—Sí, claro. Tuvo jaqueca al día siguiente, pero me ha dicho que te dé las gracias por la cena.

—¿Siempre bebe tanto?

—No, no —Serena vio un brillo de censura en sus ojos y se preguntó por qué tenía que ser tan crítico. ¿El nunca había bebido de más?

No, bueno, seguramente no porque la familia Al Chiba no bebía alcohol.

—Estaba un poco nervioso, pero imagino que tú debes estar acostumbrado a eso. Seiya no cena to das las noches con un jeque.

—Tal vez no, pero es un comportamiento ingenuo e inapropiado. Especialmente para un hombre de... ¿qué edad tiene, Serenity?

—Veintiocho años. No está precisamente a punto de retirarse —Serena frunció el ceño—. ¿Has venido a hablar de Seiya?

—En realidad, sí.

—Pues no creo que sea muy apropiado hablar de mi prometido sin que él esté presente. Sí, bueno, be bió un poco la otra noche, ¿qué importa? Esas cosas pasan. Seguramente también pasan en Khayarzah.

—¡Pero allí nadie se atrevería a emborracharse delante del rey! —replicó Darien, recordando que ha bía ido allí con un propósito. No uno que le gustase particularmente y necesitaría echar mano de su vena diplomática si quería limitar lo que ese descubri miento iba a representar para Serenity—. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo por el jardín?

—¿Seguro que no prefieres entrar en casa? Dentro se está calentito y he hecho pastel de limón.

Darien sintió una punzada de culpabilidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Serenity había pa sado la mañana haciendo un pastel, como en los viejos tiempos, mientras él se había dedicado a reu nir una información que...

—No, gracias.

—¿No quieres pastel de limón? Antes era tu favo rito.

—Serenity... —Darien se aclaró la garganta—. Dime qué sabes de tu prometido.

—Por favor... ¿quieres dejarlo ya? ¿Tanto te im porta?

—Sí, me importa mucho.

Serena lo miró, recordando lo que había dicho el otro día, algo así como que era su «obligación» conocer a Seiya. Pero aunque ése fuera el caso, ¿no estaba llevando la obligación demasiado lejos?, se preguntó.

—¿Es otra pregunta paternal? —le preguntó.

¿Paternal? Darien hizo una mueca. Mirando esos ojos tan azules y tan profundos como si pudiera lan zarse en ellos de cabeza; no se sentía en absoluto pa ternal.

—Contesta a la pregunta, por favor.

Ella suspiró, resignándose a lo inevitable.

—Nos conocimos cuando vino a casa tras la muerte de mi padre.

—¿Entonces conocía a tu padre? ¿Vino a darte el pésame?

Serena se mordió los labios porque lo que iba a contarle era algo que nunca le había sentado bien. Incluso cuando Seiya le explicó que en el mundo de los negocios había que ser espabilado para salir adelante.

—No, la verdad es que leyó la necrológica en el periódico y vino a... vino...

—¿Vino a ver si querías vender la casa?

Serena apartó la mirada.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Quería hacer negocios cuando tu padre aca baba de morir? —exclamó Darien. Las palabras ha bían salido de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—¡No te atrevas a juzgarlo! ¿Cómo vas a saber tú lo que es la vida? Tú eres un jeque e incluso cuando tu país estaba en la ruina vivías en un palacio ro deada de sirvientes... mientras Seiya tuvo que lu char para abrirse camino en la vida.

—¡Ah, qué pena me da!

Su tono burlón la enfureció, pero cuando iba a replicar Darien la interrumpió:

—Te permites muchas libertades que no le tolera ría a nadie más, Serenity. Pero hay límites.

—¿Y tú puedes venir a mi casa a insultar a mi pro metido? ¿Para ti no hay límites?

—¿Ni siquiera te interesa saber por qué he sacado el tema?

—¿Para crear problemas entre nosotros?

—Curiosamente, a pesar de mi apretada agenda, suelo interesarme por la vida de los demás, especialmente si se trata de alguien que me importa. Y quiero que me cuentes qué pasó después... cuando Seiya vino a verte por primera vez.

Serena tuvo la tentación de no contestar. Pero si no tenía nada que esconder, ¿por qué no iba a ha cerlo?

—Le dije que no estaba interesada en vender la casa a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y que necesitaba un trabajo.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces Seiya te ofreció un puesto de trabajo, cambió tu imagen y pidió tu mano en rápida suce sión. Y cuando aceptaste casarte con él te conven ció para que vendieras la casa.

Serena se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo. Hacía que todo sonara tan mercenario, como si Seiya lo hubiese planeado.

—Esas cosas pasan. Es normal.

—Sí, seguro que sí. Pero tengo razón, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Darien, supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Y no te parece un comportamiento sospechoso?

—Tal vez yo no soy tan suspicaz como tú. Pre fiero pensar lo mejor de la gente y sé que Seiya me quiere.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida por su tono.

—Pues claro que sí.

—¿Cuánto crees que te quiere?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? —Serena lo miró, recelosa—. Lo suficiente como para casarse con migo.

No había una manera diplomática de contarle aquello, pensó Darien. Ninguna forma de evitar el daño que iba a hacerle.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro.

—¿Quieres dejarte de acertijos? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Él hizo una pausa.

—Tiene otra mujer —dijo por fin.

El corazón de Serena empezó a latir como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que Seiya tiene otra mujer. Hay otra persona. Ella sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

—¡No! Te lo has inventado.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—¡No lo sé!

Serena, pálida como un cadáver, se tambaleó li geramente y Darien tuvo que alargar una mano para sujetarla. ¿Había sido tan brutal como para que es tuviera a punto de desmayarse? ¿No debería haber sido más diplomático? ¿No era su intención prote gerla? Debería haber buscado una manera de darle la noticia sin hacer que Serenity se pusiera en ferma.

Murmurando una palabrota en su idioma, la tomó en brazos a pesar de sus protestas y, al notar la fir meza de su juvenil cuerpo, sintió que su sangre se calentaba. Podía sentir sus curvas bajo las manos, el suave roce de su pecho... y sintió una oleada de pla cer culpable mientras la llevaba hacia la casa.

Serenity debía haber recuperado las fuerzas porque cuando la dejó en el sofá del salón estaba empujándolo para que la soltara. Suspirando, Darien se puso en cuclillas, apretando sus manos, como un hombre intentando contener a un caballo nervioso.

—Serenity...

—Vete —dijo ella.

—¿No quieres saber la verdad?

—¡No es la verdad! ¿Por qué iba a estar con otra persona si está comprometido conmigo?

Pero eso podría explicar por qué Seiya había sido tan increíblemente cauto a la hora de hacerle el amor. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver con los va lores antiguos en los que ella creía. ¿Habría tenido a otra mujer desde el principio porque no la encon traba atractiva?

—¿Quieres pruebas? —preguntó Darien. Intentando recuperar la compostura, Serena se incorporó.

—¡Sí, quiero pruebas! Pero supongo que no tendrás ninguna, ¿verdad? Todo esto es porque Seiya bebió demasiado la otra noche. Lo estás juzgando porque crees que no es lo bastante bueno para mí.

—¡Porque no lo es! —Darien salió de la casa para sacar un paquete del coche y volvió un minuto des pués, esperando que Serenity aceptase su palabra sin tener que mostrarle lo que llevaba en la mano. Pero una mirada a su expresión le dijo que no iba a tener más remedio que enseñárselo.

Con desgana, sacó de un sobre una serie de fo tografías en blanco y negro que Serenity tomó después de fulminarlo con la mirada.

La primera fotografía mostraba a Seiya frente a su coche. Era una foto inocente, pero si miraba con atención podía ver a una mujer en el quicio de una puerta, saludándolo con la mano. Una rubia con una de esas faldas que apenas le tapaba las bragas.

La siguiente fotografía mostraba a Seiya abra zando a esa mujer y Serena intentó negar lo que veía.

—Puede que sea una amiga de toda la vida, una pariente.

—¿En serio?—murmuró Darien, señalando la ter cera foto—. Si ése es el caso, tienen una relación de parentesco muy estrecha.

La última fotografía fue la puntilla. No podía ha ber malentendido en una foto en la que Seiya be saba apasionadamente a esa mujer.

Serena tembló, asqueada al comparar aquello con los castos besos que Seiya le había dado siem pre. ¿Pero no tenía sentido todo de repente? La ra zón por la que nunca la había tocado no era porque la respetase sino porque había otra mujer. Alguien a quien deseaba de verdad y no una persona a la que quería sacarle todo lo posible.

Dejando escapar un gemido de angustia, le de volvió las fotografías.

—¿Has hecho que lo siguieran? ¿Qué derecho tie nes a meterte en su vida?

—¿No estás enfadándote con la persona equivo cada? Lo he hecho por tu bien.

—¿Pero por qué? —Serena intentó contener un so llozo—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿No podías haberme dejado ser feliz durante un tiempo?

—¿De verdad crees que hubieras sido feliz con ese canalla? —le preguntó Darien. Aunque era una ironía que él diera consejos sobre relaciones sentimentales—. Tarde o temprano habrías descubierto que te engañaba y te habría dolido aún más. ¿Eso es lo que esperas de la vida, Serenity?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? Por supuesto que no era eso lo que esperaba de la vida. Serena se levantó del sofá, con una esperanza en su cora zón que se negaba obstinadamente a extinguirse. Tal vez habría alguna explicación y entonces podría decirle a Darien que, por una vez en su vida, estaba equivocado.

—Voy a preguntarle a Seiya.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra. Lo lamentarías, Serenity.

Era una humillación que fuera Darien precisa mente quien lo había descubierto. El hombre al que había idolatrado desde la infancia había visto cómo quedaba en ridículo y eso le resultaba insoportable.

—Si fuera verdad, y aún no estoy convencida de ello, ¿crees que debo apartarme sin decir nada? ¿Desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido y de jar que se ría de mí?

Una sensación de injusticia y determinación em pezaba a reemplazar a la pesadumbre. Porque se daba cuenta de que no había ningún error, que las fotos contaban la verdad y que Seiya le había men tido. Pero no pensaba ser una víctima. Especial mente a ojos de Darien.

—Ya no puedo seguir trabajando con él, así que puedo decirle exactamente lo que pienso.

—El trabajo no importa, Serenity.

—¿Cómo que no? Yo necesito ganar dinero por que tengo que comer, como la mayoría de la gente.

Él hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

—Yo puedo encontrar un trabajo para ti en un se gundo. Incluso podría crear un puesto en mi orga nización. Y puede ser temporal o permanente, como tú quieras.

Serena lo miró, en silencio. Si trabajase con él, Darien la vigilaría con sus ojos de halcón a todas ho ras. Sería gobernada por un hombre poderoso que parecía haber olvidado que quería protegerla. Había desechado sus románticos sueños tiempo atrás, pero su proximidad y su orgullo herido sólo servirían para reforzarlos.

Tendría que ver cómo se acostaba con otras mu jeres... mujeres guapísimas y sofisticadas. ¿Y cómo le sentaría eso? Tendría todas las desventajas de es tar a su lado pero ningún beneficio. Acabaría sin tiéndose completamente invisible porque para él era Serenity, la niña a la que conocía desde siempre. La niña de la que un hombre se había reído en su cara.

—No, gracias —dijo por fin, tomando su bolso—. No sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida, pero antes de tomar ninguna decisión voy a hacerle a Seiya Kou un par de preguntas.

Darien sabía que debería detenerla. Una parte de él deseaba hacerla olvidar a ese canalla sin escrúpu los besándola para que supiera lo que era un hombre de verdad y su natural arrogancia le decía que habría tenido éxito.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que sería un error... por muchas razones. Serenity Tsukino no era una mujer a la que debiera seducir.

Y, aparentemente, lo que quería era enfrentarse con el hombre que la había traicionado.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa de admiración al escu char el portazo y, unos segundos después, el motor de su coche alejándose por el camino.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 5_

Su majestad, el jeque Darien Al Chiba, la recibirá ahora mismo, señorita Tsukino—la elegante recepcionista señaló el ascensor privado en el vestíbulo del lujoso hotel—. Si quiere su bir...

—Muchas gracias.

Serena subió al ascensor y pulsó el botón del ático, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

Encontrar a Darien no había sido fácil porque nunca antes había intentado ponerse en contacto con él. Darien solía visitar a su padre y todo era arre glado por sus ayudantes, pero sabía que su familia era propietaria de un rascacielos en Londres y, por fin, después de hablar con una interminable lista de ayudantes y secretarias, había conseguido una cita para verlo. Pero en lugar del cuartel general de la empresa Al Chiba, le habían dado la dirección de un hotel, el famoso Granchester, la clase de sitio so bre la que una leía en las revistas cuando una estre lla de Hollywood pasaba por Londres.

El ascensor supersónico hizo que se marease un poco y cuando por fin llamó a la puerta de la suite, tenía los nervios agarrados al estómago.

—¡Entra, Serenity!

Con el corazón acelerado, sólo se fijó en los fa bulosos cuadros y en el enorme ventanal desde el que podía ver toda la ciudad de Londres. La suite era tan enorme como un campo de fútbol, con el suelo de madera brillante cubierto de alfombras. Era, se dio cuenta, la primera vez que estaba en el territorio de Darien y daba más miedo del que había imaginado.

El apareció entonces, mirándola con gesto serio. ¿Estaría enfadado porque había rechazado su oferta de empleo días atrás?, se preguntó.

—Hola, Serenity —la saludó, mirando las gotas de lluvia en su pelo—. Será mejor que te quites el impermeable.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba empapando el suelo de madera, de modo que se quitó el imper meable a toda prisa y lo colgó en un perchero al lado de la puerta. Luego se aclaró la garganta mientras se volvía para mirarlo.

—Gracias por recibirme.

—Después de nuestro último encuentro me sor prendió que quisieras verme.

Ah, claro. ¿Era por eso por lo que se mostraba tan frío, tan distante?

—Fui muy grosera contigo, lo siento.

Darien se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia. Aunque la tenía. En cierto modo, se había alegrado de que fuera tan antipática porque eso había evitado que la llamase por teléfono para averiguar qué había pasado con Seiya. Sí, le había abierto los ojos a la realidad, que su prometido era un cazafortunas y un sinvergüenza, pero ahora que presumiblemente estaba libre, no debería tener el menor impacto en su vida.

¿No se había sentido turbado por una oleada de deseo mientras la llevaba en brazos a la casa? ¿Y no se había dado cuenta de que Serenity se había convertido en una belleza y que sería mejor para los dos mantener las distancias? ¿No era ésa la razón por la que no la había ayudado a quitarse el imper meable? ¿Porque sabía que se sentiría tentado por su suave perfume y su más suave piel?

—No te preocupes por eso, Serenity, ya está ol vidado. Probablemente yo habría hecho lo mismo si la situación hubiera sido al revés.

Serena estuvo punto de decir que esa situación no se hubiera dado nunca porque él era un hombre de mundo que no se dejaba manipular por nadie, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta porque parecía un felino, demasiado elemental como para sentirse a gusto en aquel lujoso ambiente.

La camisa de seda en color marfil parecía pegarse a sus anchos hombros y el pantalón negro abrazaba sus delgadas caderas. Se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado un par de botones de la camisa y, al ver el vello oscuro asomando por el cuello, Serena tragó saliva.

Aquel sitio debía ser su santuario, su mundo pri vado. Y más desalentador que su apariencia física era saber que Darien tenía una vida de la que ella no sabía nada. ¿Cómo sería ser un rey?, se preguntó. Par ticularmente cuando ese cargo te había sido im puesto de repente, como le había pasado a él. ¿Le habría cambiado? Sí, debía haberlo cambiado.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios, inten tando concentrarse en la realidad y no en su absurda fantasía. Ésa era otra gran diferencia entre los dos: él tenía una vida, ella ninguna. Bueno, ya no. Sin trabajo, su compromiso con Seiya roto...

—¿Por qué no te sientas, Serenity? ¿Quieres un café? ¿Un té tal vez?

—No, gracias —dijo ella. Sentarse le parecía dema siado informal para lo que estaba a punto de decir, de modo que se acercó a uno de los ventanales con el pretexto de admirar la vista. Y, por un momento, no tuvo que fingir. Allí estaba el London Eye, su enorme rueda enmarcando el edificio del Parlamento, y el icónico Big Ben.

—Vaya...

—Parece una postal, ¿verdad? —bromeó él, mientras la observaba. Se había quitado el anillo de compro miso y llevaba un vestido azul marino que, a pesar de ser discreto, destacaba las curvas de su joven cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, Darien miró su trasero y se encon tró perdido en un pensamiento erótico... hasta que re cordó que se trataba de Serenity Tsukino, su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Has venido a hacerme una visita de cortesía? Ella se volvió entonces, un poco nerviosa.

—No, no lo es. No exactamente.

La camaradería que siempre había habido entre ellos parecía haberse esfumado a partir de ese úl timo y emocional encuentro.

Había pensado que estaría deseando saber qué había pasado durante su encuentro con Seiya, pero estaba equivocada. Darien no la había llamado por teléfono e incluso ahora, cara a cara, sólo mostraba una amable indiferencia.

Allí, en la lujosa suite del hotel, era simplemente alguien de su pasado, la hija de un viejo amigo. Y seguramente estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Si no has venido a hacerme una visita de corte sía, ¿a qué has venido?

Por un momento, Serena sintió la tentación de inventar alguna excusa y marcharse sin arriesgarse a una negativa. ¿No sería más fácil?

¿Pero no había sido precisamente su deseo de to mar el camino más fácil lo que había hecho que Seiya se riese de ella?

—He pensado que... tal vez debería aceptar tu oferta —dijo por fin.

—¿Qué oferta?

—Dijiste que podrías darme un trabajo en tu em presa, pero si has cambiado de opinión lo entenderé, no te preocupes.

—Dijiste que no estabas interesada, de modo que eres tú quien ha cambiado de opinión. ¿Te impor taría decirme por qué?

Serena tragó saliva. Era horrible tener que revi vir escenas que prefería olvidar y le molestaba que Darien le pidiese una explicación. ¿Había pensado que aceptaría de inmediato, haciendo lo que ella quería como cuando era pequeña? Pero ya no estaba pidiéndole que la llevase a hombros o que la resca tara de entre las ramas de un árbol. Necesitaba un favor de adulta.

—Fui a ver a Seiya y... —Serena cerró los ojos brevemente, recordando el desagradable encuentro.

Al principio, Seiya lo había negado todo, pero cuando se vio acorralado, en lugar de pedir discul pas se había reído. Y le había dicho un par de cosas que no olvidaría nunca, por ejemplo que era tan atractiva como un plato de sopa fría y que para él no había sido ningún problema no acostarse con ella. Que Darien había hecho que lo investigaran porque era un obseso del control que se creía con derecho a entrometerse en las vida de los demás. Y que no se hiciera ilusiones, que un hombre como él la uti lizaría para descartarla después...

Pero Serena no había pensado en los motivos de Darien. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que un hom bre como el jeque pudiera estar interesado en ella. Sería absurdo. Sencillamente, estaba velando por sus intereses como había hecho siempre.

—¿Qué pasó, Serenity?

—Me he dado cuenta de que debo revisar mi vida.

Había decidido que su desastroso romance con Seiya debería servir de algo, además de para ha cerla sentir como una tonta. Era hora de _dejar _que le pasaran cosas y tener valor para _hacer _que le pa saran.

¿No era ésa la razón por la que había reunido va lor para ir al hotel, aunque estaba nerviosa desde que salió de su casa?

—Me he dado cuenta de que estoy en un callejón sin salida, que mi vida no va a ninguna parte.

Darien la miró, recordando a la niña que tenía su propio espacio en la mesa de trabajo de su padre, con sus propias probetas y una bata blanca que le quedaba enorme.

—Pensé que querías dedicarte a la ciencia, como tu padre.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo talento para la ciencia. Pero me en cantaba, por eso siempre estaba en el laboratorio cuando era pequeña. Y cuando mi padre se puso en fermo tuve que dejar de estudiar, aunque nunca ha bía sido una estudiante particularmente brillante.

Tal vez porque había sido un objetivo fácil para algunos compañeros, que se reían de la niña rara cuya madre había llevado la vergüenza a la familia.

—Y luego estaba la casa y el jardín —añadió.

En realidad, se había dejado llevar por la vida hasta que su padre murió y encontró el trabajo con Seiya.

Ahora que tenía cierta experiencia, sabía que po dría encontrar un trabajo en otra inmobiliaria, pero no lo quería. Ya no. No quería quedarse allí, pero tam poco quería marcharse porque sí. En realidad, no sabía lo que quería, sólo que deseaba algo diferente, algo emocionante, algo que la hiciera olvidar la hu millación de su compromiso roto.

—Sé algo de informática y me gusta tratar con la gente. Y sé cocinar, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver.

Una interesante combinación, pensó Darien. Una mujer con un talento para la ciencia que no había podido desarrollar y que, además era una buena co cinera. Pero sí tenía que ver. ¿No era la cocina como un laboratorio de química?

Y hablando de química, de la otra clase, de la que hacía que notase que sus pezones se marcaban bajo el vestido...

—Tengo gente que hace todo eso para mí —dijo Darien por fin, apartando la mirada.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces qué me estás pidiendo, Serenity?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero dijiste que podrías bus carme un trabajo. Aunque tal vez no hablabas en se rio.

Darien se acercó al escritorio y miró un libro abierto, tomándose unos segundos para pensar. ¿Quería insultarlo dejando caer que había hecho una oferta falsa o sencillamente estaba descubriendo su farol?

Suspirando, cerró el libro y se dio la vuelta, en silencio. Podía ver un brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos y estaba tan pálida que volvió a sentir el deseo de protegerla que había sentido siempre. Sí, Serenity necesitaba alejarse de ese gusano de Seiya y de los malos recuerdos.

Pero no era tan fácil.

Ofrecerle un puesto de trabajo había sido un error porque en su país ninguna mujer trabajaba con los miembros de la familia real. Tal vez podría ha cerlo si fuera a quedarse en Inglaterra durante un tiempo, pero no era así. Debía volver a Khayarzah en unos días. ¿Y cómo iba a llevar con él a una mu jer inglesa soltera?

Pero se daba cuenta de que todas esas reservas eran una excusa, que el principal problema era que había empezado a desearla como mujer, con un an sia que a veces lo abrumaba.

Y él no podía permitirse esa debilidad.

¿No había estado pensando en ella de una manera diferente desde su último encuentro? Él disfru taba de las mujeres y las mujeres de él, pero no pensaba en ellas una vez que había roto la relación. Nunca. A veces ni siquiera cuando estaba con ellas. Una de sus cualidades era ser capaz de mantenerse distante emocionalmente y siempre le había salido bien.

Sin embargo, llevaba días pensando en el firme cuerpo de Serenity, en su rostro sin maquillaje, en cómo lo hacía sonreír cuando menos lo esperaba, en el brillo de sus ojos azules. Incluso cuando su amante rusa, Esmeralda, había llegado al hotel la noche anterior llevando sólo un abrigo de piel y un tanga diminuto. Tan erótico atuendo no había servido de nada porque la había despedido sin hacer el amor con ella.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

¿Y no sería lo mejor despedir a Serenity tam bién?

Darien se daba cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos y había cambiado para siempre. Ya no la veía como a una niña, la amiga de su infancia, sino como una mujer; una mujer sexy y experta que aca baba de tener una mala experiencia con un hombre. ¿Y no era eso peligroso?

¿No se sentiría naturalmente frustrada ahora que su relación con Seiya había terminado? ¿Estar jun tos no sería una tentación para los dos?

Darien la vio alargar una mano para acariciar los pétalos de una orquídea y estaba imaginando cómo sería el roce de esa mano sobre su piel cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Contesta —dijo bruscamente.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

—Pero...

—He dicho que contestes.

El corazón de Serena latía acelerado mientras se acercaba al escritorio para levantar el teléfono. ¿De bería anunciar que era la línea del jeque? No, probablemente no. Podría ser la prensa.

—¿Dígame?

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —escuchó una voz de mujer.

Serena apretó el auricular, nerviosa. Le gustaría replicar: «¿y quién demonios es usted?», pero algo la detuvo y ese algo era Darien observándola de cerca.

—¿Qué desea? —le preguntó amablemente.

—Quiero hablar con Darien.

—Me temo que el jeque no puede ponerse en este momento —dijo Serena después de una breve pausa. Al otro lado de la habitación vio a Darien enarcando una ceja en gesto interrogante—. Pero si quiere de jarme su nombre y su número de teléfono...

—Mi nombre es Esmeralda —la interrumpió la mujer—. Y Darien tiene mi número, dile que me llame.

La conexión se cortó abruptamente y Serena colgó el teléfono.

—¿Quién era? —le preguntó Darien.

—Una mujer llamada Esmeralda.

—No te has molestado en preguntarme si quería hablar con ella.

Serena movió los hombros, incómoda. La voz de la mujer le había parecido tan desagradable.

—Es que parecía... enfadada —le explicó—. Ade más, he pensado que era una llamada de naturaleza personal y como estoy aquí...

—Ah, ya veo.

—Si te hubiera preguntado si querías hablar con ella y tú hubieras dicho que no, no habría sabido qué decirle, así que he tomado una decisión. Y su pongo que ésa es la razón por la que me has pedido que contestase al teléfono. ¿Me he equivocado?

Una decisión valiente, pensó él, mirando sus ojos azules. ¿Habría adivinado que Esmeralda era su amante? Una ex amante, en realidad.

—No, has hecho bien - tuvo que admitir -. Quería comprobar si eras rápida y veo que lo eres. Es una pena que no tuvieras, tan buen juicio cuando te me tiste en la cama con ese idiota de Seiya.

Serena estuvo a punto de confesar que nunca se había acostado con Seiya. Pero un empleado no le contaba a su jefe cosas de naturaleza personal, ¿no?

—Es fácil tomar decisiones sensatas cuando lo ha ces para otra persona.

—Bueno, pues entonces tienes un trabajo.

—¿En serio?

—No me mires con esa cara de sorpresa -dijo Darien, riendo porque, aparentemente, Serenity no había perdido su habilidad de hacer que comiera en la palma de su mano-. Tú sabías que iba a decir que sí.

—¿Y qué clase de trabajo sería?

Él lo pensó un momento.

—Mi padre llevaba un diario. ¿Lo sabías?

—No, no lo sabía.

—Escribir era un refugió para él -siguió Darien-. Particularmente durante los años de guerra y cuando mi madre se puso enferma. Y se me ha ocurrido que tú podrías pasarlo al ordenador.

—Pero yo no hablo tu idioma -objetó Serena.

—Lo escribía en el tuyo para que nadie en palacio pudiera conocer sus sentimientos. Llevaba algún tiempo pensando pasar esas notas al ordenador para estudiarlas, pero no encontraba a nadie a quien pu diera confiarle algo de naturaleza tan personal. Y tú, mi querida Serenity, serías absolutamente perfecta para esa tarea.

Serena se puso colorada de alegría y porque un cumplido de Darien siempre le había parecido el me jor de los cumplidos.

—¿En serio?

—¿Te apetecería hacerlo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, intentando no dejarse afectar por esa voz tan suave y tan ronca, aunque no era fácil.

—Me gustaría mucho -respondió. Aunque luego vaciló un momento-. Pero ni siquiera me has dicho qué haces en Inglaterra.

Darien pensó en el desayuno de esa mañana con un experto en construcción de hipódromos y los en cuentros similares en todas las ciudades importantes de Europa. Haciendo un esfuerzo, apartó los ojos de sus rosadas mejillas y el zafiro de sus ojos.

—He estado promoviendo el nuevo hipódromo de Khayarzah. Está casi terminado y nos pondrá en el circuito ecuestre mundial. Pero este viaje en parti cular también ha sido algo personal -respondió, acercándose a la ventana para mirar una barcaza que se abría paso por las aguas grises del Támesis. No le habría contado aquello a nadie más, pero su confianza en Serenity lo hacía más cándido de lo habitual. ¿Y no era una gran liberación ser capaz de decir lo que pensaba?

—Tenía que ver a mi hermano —añadió, volvién dose para mirarla—. Quería saber si ha estado com portándose tan mal como dice la prensa.

Serena arrugó la nariz, con gesto interrogante.

Sólo había visto a su hermano Zafiro en un par de ocasiones y una de ellas había sido en el funeral de su padre, de modo que apenas había hablado con él.

Como su hermano, Zafiro había disfrutado de una educación liberal en Europa, pero los destinos de ambos príncipes, no podían ser más diferentes...

Cuando Darien se convirtió en rey, su vida cambió por completo mientras Zafiro había podido seguir portándose como siempre. Serena sabía que el jo ven príncipe era conocido por sus conquistas feme ninas. De hecho, lo llamaban «el jeque playboy».

—¿Qué ha hecho? —le preguntó.

—Esa es la cuestión, que no ha hecho suficiente —Darien suspiró, irritado—. Bueno, eso no es cierto del todo ya que Zafiro tiene la increíble habilidad de conseguir grandes resultados con el mínimo es fuerzo. Pero hay que recordarle de vez en cuando que es un príncipe con obligaciones hacia su país y no sólo un habitual de los casinos y objeto de deseo de muchas mujeres. Pero hablemos de nosotros, Serenity. Irás conmigo a Khayarzah a finales de semana... ¿tienes tu pasaporte en regla?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro.

—Y tendremos que buscar alojamiento para ti. De hecho, será mejor que te quedes en el hotel estos días.

—¿Aquí, en el Granchester?

Algo en el tono inocente con el que hizo la pre gunta despertó en él un deseo inesperado y, por un momento, Darien olvidó que era casi de la familia. Olvidó que su entrepierna no debería animarse cuando la miraba. Porque cuando lo miraba con los rosados labios entreabiertos pensaba cosas que no debería pensar.

Se preguntó entonces cómo reaccionaría Serenity si la besara. Si la tumbara en el sofá para mantener un satisfactorio encuentro sexual...

—Por supuesto que vas a alojarte aquí —murmuró cambiando de posición, aunque no sirvió para ali viar la presión en su entrepierna—. Tendrás que pre pararlo todo antes de ir a Khayarzah. Necesitas un visado y todo ese tipo de cosas y eso tienes que ha cerlo en Londres. No es un problema, ¿no?

Serena tardó unos segundos en contestar porque su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de una forma loca al calor de su mirada. Sentía un cosquilleo en los pe chos y un extraño calor entre las piernas. ¿Era eso lo que le hacía a todas las mujeres?, se preguntó.

Pero estaba decidida a mostrarse profesional. Darien había visto cómo la había engañado su prome tido y debía demostrarle que era fuerte, que no era una cría que iba llorando por las esquinas.

—No, no es ningún problema. Yo me adapto a todo.

—Muy bien. Te presentaré a mis guardaespaldas y ellos te darán una serie de instrucciones... —Darien miró sus zapatos, mojados de la lluvia—. Y será me jor que compremos algo de ropa. Necesitarás un vestuario apropiado, especialmente en Khayarzah, donde hace mucho calor, pero las mujeres llevan los brazos y las piernas cubiertos.

Serena miró el vestido que había comprado es pecialmente para esa reunión, preguntándose si Darien tendría idea de la angustia que le había produ cido elegir el atuendo adecuado.

—¿Quieres decir que este vestido no sirve?

¿Debía decirle la verdad o protegerla? Darien apretó los labios. ¿No le había mentido Seiya más que suficiente? Y Serenity nunca aprendería las duras verdades de la vida a menos que alguien se las enseñara.

—No hay nada malo en ese vestido —respondió, mirándola a los ojos— aparte de que es barato y de mala calidad. Y a mí no me gustan las cosas bara tas.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 6_

Dejándose caer sobre la cama, Serena se quitó los zapatos y apoyó la cabeza en la suave almohada blanca. Había sido un día muy largo, incluso más largo que el día anterior, cuando volvió a Surrey para hacer la maleta y ce rrar la casa dispuesta a empezar una nueva vida como miembro del equipo de Darien. Su mundo se había alterado de tal modo que era irreconocible. Le habían asignado una lujosa habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres y entregado una agenda apretadísima para las siguientes semanas.

Aquel día había ido a ver a una estilista para comprar la ropa que Darien le había dicho era esen cial para trabajar en su país.

Serena no sabía que ir de compras pudiera ser tan agotador. Claro que ella no compraba nunca todo un vestidor de un golpe. La tienda estaba si tuada cerca de la embajada de Khayarzah y la ha bían puesto en manos de una elegante mujer que pa recía saber exactamente lo que necesitaba. Pero la expedición fue tan intensa que se había perdido el almuerzo y cuando volvió al hotel estaba demasiado agotada como para molestarse en llamar al servicio de habitaciones. De modo que se comió la chocolatina que había sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos...  
Debía haberse quedado dormida porque unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron de un extraño sueño. Con desgana, se levantó de la cama para abrir y al otro lado encontró a Darien mirándola con cara de irritación.

—Llevo un rato llamándote... ¿no oías el telé fono?

Serena se pasó una mano por el pelo, parpa deando para despertarse.

—No, creo que me he quedado dormida.

—Evidentemente —murmuró Darien. Sus pestañas parecían de ébano, haciendo sombra sobre sus me jillas. Con el pelo cayendo sobre los hombros y los labios hinchados parecía como si hubiera estado be sando apasionadamente a un amante, pero seguía llevando el pantalón vaquero y el jersey de lana—. ¿No habías ido de compras?

—Acabo de regresar, por eso estaba tan cansada —Serena señaló un montón de bolsas—. Son dema siado bonitos para ponérmelos. Sé que suena como una tontería, pero...

—Es una tontería. Y tienes que arreglarte, vamos a cenar con mi hermano.

—Lo dirás de broma.

Darien contuvo un suspiro de irritación.

—No, Serenity, no estoy de broma. Y recuerda que no te pago para que te acuestes la siesta —le dijo, señalando el envoltorio de chocolatina en el suelo—. ¿Y comiendo chocolate?

—No, no...

—Arréglate, Serenity…Uno de mis guardaespal das te dirá cuándo estamos listos para salir.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Serena se quedó mirán dola con cara de sorpresa. Qué absurdo, pensó, ha blaba de ella como si se dedicara a comer y dormir durante todo el día cuando lo único que había co mido era esa chocolatina.

Pero disfrutó dándose un baño de espuma y des pués eligiendo un vestido adecuado para la cena. La ropa que había comprado, con la tarjeta de crédito de Darien, era muy decorosa; no había un escote ni una minifalda, su belleza estaba en lo exquisito de las telas. Y mientras se ponía su ropa interior de al godón, pensó que parecía aburrida en comparación con la opulenta túnica de seda verde esmeralda con pantalón a juego que había elegido.

Uno de los enigmáticos guardaespaldas de Darien llamó a la puerta a las nueve en punto y Serena salió al pasillo en el mismo instante que lo hacía Darien. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta de color gris claro que le sentaba de maravilla y contrastaba con su bron ceada piel. Pero fue él quien se detuvo al verla, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Serena, sorprendida por su expresión.

¿Habría elegido un vestido demasiado formal?, se preguntó. ¿Unos tacones demasiado altos? De bería haberse hecho un moño en lugar de llevar el pelo suelto...

En respuesta a esas silenciosas preguntas, Darien asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba escuchando lo que decía. Porque estaba preciosa con esa túnica verde. Más preciosa que ninguna mujer que hubiera visto nunca. Como una princesa de las fábulas que su niñera solía leerle de pequeño.

Con el pelo recién lavado, los ojos brillantes y la túnica verde esmeralda en contraste con su piel de porcelana, se había convertido en una mujer fabu losa. ¿Se daría cuenta de su poder, el poder de una mujer bella que podía tener a un hombre comiendo de su mano?

Pero era Seiya, ese canalla, quien había desper tado esa feminidad, pensó entonces. Era Seiya el res ponsable de ese nuevo atractivo. Había sido él quien... quien...

—¿El conjunto te parece bien, Darien? —la voz de Serenity interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres que te haga un cumplido? —Darien re plicó con más sequedad de la que pretendía para aplastar la reacción que provocaba verla con ese atuendo—. Tú sabes que es más que adecuado y que estás... muy agradable a la vista.

Ella sonrió, insegura, mientras se ponía un chal de cachemir sobre los hombros. ¿Agradable a la vista? ¿Eso era un cumplido? No estaba segura porque Darien había hecho que sonara como un in sulto.

Estaba nerviosa mientras bajaban a la puerta del hotel; un viaje cortísimo, pero para el que sus guar daespaldas creaban una elaborada coreografía.

Darien atravesó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas, sin fijarse en las miradas de admiración que desper taba a su paso. Una limusina esperaba en la puerta, con la puerta abierta y el motor en marcha. Y mien tras se dejaba caer sobre el asiento, Serena se pre guntó cómo había ocurrido todo tan rápidamente. La semana anterior estaba trabajando en una inmo biliaria y aquel día atravesaba Londres en una li musina con un jeque a su lado.

Estaban tan cerca que podía oler el aroma de su colonia masculina, una mezcla de sándalo, limón y algo más. Y aunque iba mirando por la ventanilla, podía sentirlo a su lado.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No debería echar de menos a Seiya, aunque fuera un poco, en lugar de fantasear con que Darien la tomara entre sus brazos?

—¿Dónde vamos? —le preguntó—. Y cuéntame algo más sobre Zafiro.

Darien observó con interés que tenía las manos apretadas, como si no se sintiera cómoda del todo.

—Hay un club privado al lado del Ivy, vamos a vernos allí. Ahora vive en Inglaterra de manera per manente.

—¿Y qué hace?

—Lleva nuestros negocios en Europa, pero ade más ha comprado recientemente un club de polo en el sur de Inglaterra.

«Ah, claro», pensó Serena mientras la limusina recorría las calles de Londres. Ella sabía que Zafiro era un gran jugador de polo, de modo que era lógico que hubiera comprado un club. La familia Al Chiba nunca hacía las cosas a medias.

Cuando por fin llegaron al club, un ascensor de cristal los llevó a una sala grande pero acogedora. En una esquina, un músico tocaba un piano de cola y Serena reconoció a una estrella de la televisión más famosa por su agitada vida amorosa que por su trabajo como actriz.

El maître los llevó a un comedor privado y cuando llegaron Zafiro ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Era la primera vez que veía a los dos hermanos juntos y, aunque el parecido era enorme, Zafiro iba sin afei tar y llevaba un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de seda italiana. Tenía un aire informal, encantador y simpático que contrastaba con la seriedad de Darien.

Se levantó al verlos para darle un abrazo a su hermano y después se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa que, Serena sospechaba, seguramente haría que las mujeres se derritieran.

—Qué raro que vengas con una mujer, Darien. ¿Quién es esta belleza?

—Serenity Tsukino.

—¿Serenity?—repitió Zafiro, con cara de sor presa—. ¿Serena? No me puedo creer que seas tú.

—Sí, soy yo.

Mientras Zafiro le daba un abrazo de oso, Serena pensó que se había mostrado tan sorprendido como Darien. ¿De verdad había cambiado tanto? Segura mente sí, pero era curioso que una persona pudiera cambiar radicalmente su exterior y, sin embargo, seguir siendo la misma por dentro, con las mismas dudas e inseguridades.

—Es asombroso, pareces otra chica —dijo Zafiro, mirando de uno a otro—. ¿No me digas que Darien y tú...?

—No —lo interrumpió su hermano—. Serenity trabaja para mí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Creo que es una buena idea. De ese modo, el mundo occidental verá que nos tomamos en serio a las mujeres y eso pacificará a algunas de las rebel des en Khayarzah.

Zafiro rió.

—Así habla mi hermano, el rey. Eres muy tai mado, Darien.

—¿Tú crees? Yo prefiero pensar que soy realista. ¿Por qué no capitalizar una oportunidad?

Serena se mordió los labios al ser descrita como «una oportunidad». No le gustaba nada que hablara así de ella.

—¿Vino? —le preguntó Zafiro.

—No, mejor no...

—¿Por qué no? Si Darien quiere mostrarle al mundo que es tolerante y abierto tendrá que dejar que su in vitada tome una copa de vino.

Ella no solía beber, pero se encontró tomando una copa para relajarse un poco. Toda su vida había cambiado por completo y aún no se había acostum brado a la idea.

Debería estar más dolida por el final de su rela ción con Seiya, pero lo curioso era que no lo es taba. Y eso, a su vez, hacía que se sintiera culpable. De modo que una copa podría ayudar a calmar sus nervios.

La cena fue fabulosa, pero ella se sentía extraña mente ajena, como si estuviera fuera, mirando.

Y tal vez no era una sorpresa. Darien y Zafiro es tuvieron parte del tiempo hablando en su idioma, de modo que se encontró bebiendo más de lo que debería. Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido cuando Zafiro llenó su copa por segunda vez.

—No bebas más, Serenity.

Serena no pensaba hacerlo... al menos hasta que recibió tan perentoria orden.

—¿Ahora me vas a racionar la bebida? Sólo he to mado una copa.

Él la miró, irritado. El cabezota de su hermano se negaba a atender a razones y seguir su consejo y, de repente, Serenity decidía soltarse el pelo. ¿Por qué había insistido Zafiro en que bebiera?

—Evidentemente, no estás acostumbrada al alco hol. Vamos, es hora de irnos.

—¡Pero si no he tomado el postre! —protestó ella.

—Antes te has comido una chocolatina, eso será suficiente.

—Pero es que no había comido nada.

—Puedes pedir un postre al servicio de habitacio nes cuando volvamos al hotel. Y por fascinante que sea esta conversación, no creo que a mi hermano le interese.

Pero Zafiro estaba riendo.

—No, por favor, no paren por mí. Creo que nunca te había visto tan domesticado, Darien.

Poco después salieron del club y Zafiro la ayudó a ponerse el chal sobre los hombros. ¿Por qué no podía Darien hacer algo así y no mirarla con esa ex presión tan seria, como si de repente se hubiera vuelto radioactiva?

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Zafiro —le advirtió antes de subir a la limusina—. Ahora eres el hermano del rey, el heredero por el momento. No deberías salir con una mujer que es...

Darien dijo la última frase en su idioma, o más bien la siseó como una serpiente que Serena había visto acorralada en el zoo una vez.

—¿Con quién sale Zafiro que tanto te molesta? —le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos en la limusina

—Con nadie —respondió él.

—Pero acabas de decir...

—No es asunto tuyo, Serenity.

—Pero si trabajo para ti y se supone que confías en mí, ¿no debería saber esas cosas?

—No, es algo privado. Tu labor no tiene nada que ver con eso. Y no insistas en interrogarme cuando tu jeque te lo ha prohibido.

—Eres mi jefe, no mi jeque—le recordó Serena, dolida—. Pero no te preocupes, no volveré a preguntar.

Nunca le había hablado así. Nunca. Pero aquél era el precio que tendría que pagar por trabajar para él. Ya no era su amiga y Darien la trataría como a cualquier otro empleado. Y, sin embargo, una parte de ella querría que volviera a ser el amigo cariñoso que había sido siempre.

Darien se volvió hacia ella, enfadado, pero su ex presión dolida reemplazó su enfado por algo muy diferente.

Estaba pálida y le temblaban ligeramente los la bios. Envuelta en el chal de cachemir, la túnica verde ajustándose a sus pechos, le parecía otra mujer. Y esas piernas bajo la seda del pantalón... ¿sabría Serenity lo que podía hacerle a un hombre? Darien tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Quería besarla.

Quería quitarle aquella túnica para admirar sus pechos antes de saborear sus rosadas cumbres. Le gustaría acariciarla entre las piernas hasta que estu viera húmeda para él...

Debía estar loco.

Cambiando de posición, Darien se apartó un poco.

¿A qué estaba jugando?

—Tápate las piernas, Serenity.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendida. ¿Sus piernas? Pero si apenas se le veía el tobillo.

—¿Es así como te comportas cuando sales a cenar con un hombre? —le espetó Darien.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Bebiendo alcohol y poniéndote un vestido de masiado ajustado?

Serena lo miró, perpleja.

—Apenas he bebido y la túnica es de mi talla. No seas tan anticuado.

—Pero es que _soy _anticuado —replicó él, sabiendo que estaba siendo un hipócrita. El no era anticuado en lo que se refería a su trato con las mujeres. Al contrario, cuanto más corto y ajustado el vestido, más le gustaba. Pensó en Esmeralda la otra noche, con un abrigo de piel y un tanga, y tuvo que apretar los labios, avergonzado de sí mismo—. Ya casi hemos llegado al hotel —dijo, con voz helada—. ¿Crees que podrás subir a tu habitación sin caerte de esos ta cones?

Nunca le había hablado así y Serena apretó los labios, temiendo decir algo que la hiciese perder el empleo. Tal vez había cometido un error al pensar que ese trabajo iba a ser la solución a sus proble mas. ¿De verdad había pensado que trabajar para Darien iba a ser una aventura?

Pues se había equivocado, evidentemente. Y tendría que decírselo. Tendría que decirle que ha bía sido un error y que se quedaría en Inglaterra. Pero no esa noche. Darien estaba de mal humor y lo mejor sería que subiera a su habitación sin decir nada más.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió.

El convoy de coches se detuvo en la puerta del hotel y subieron juntos en el ascensor, un grupo in cómodo que consistía en un serio Darien, una Serena que intentaba no ponerse a llorar y dos guar daespaldas del tamaño de armarios roperos.

Cuando llegaron a su planta, Serena sacó la tar jeta magnética, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de introducirla en la ranura y Darien se la quitó de las manos con gesto de contrariedad.

Por un momento, sus dedos se rozaron y sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que la hizo dar un paso atrás. Y cuando levantó la mirada vio que los ojos de Darien se habían oscurecido...

¿Se sentía atraído por ella? ¿Estaba inclinándose hacia ella para besarla?

Pero Darien se dio la vuelta para meter la tarjeta en la ranura y, por fin, se encendió la lucecita.

—Ah, esta vez tengo luz verde —dijo, irónico. Serenity no respondió, pero se encontró pregun tándose a sí misma qué habría hecho si lo hubiera invitado a entrar.

—Buenas noches, Darien —dijo Serena—. Y mu chas gracias por la cena.

Tan digna despedida lo llenó de un sentimiento de culpa. Perplejo, vio que Serenity cerraba la puerta y se quedó en el pasillo con una extraña sen sación de fracaso.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 7_

Darien apenas pegó ojo en toda la noche. Es taba preocupado por la obstinación de su hermano y por la vida que llevaba. Pero también estaba preocupado por otra cosa, algo que de seaba como nunca.

El deseo era parte de su vida, como le ocurría a todos los hombres. Él tenía un apetito carnal normal para un hombre de su edad y disfrutaba del sexo tanto como de montar a caballo, cazar o ver a sus queridos halcones volando en el esplendoroso cielo azul de Khayarzah.

Pero nunca antes había conectado sexo y emo ción, tal vez porque esto último no tenía sitio en su vida. Era bueno para un rey ver las cosas con cierta distancia, de ese modo podía tomar decisiones que a veces no eran sencillas.

Las emociones eran demasiado complicadas, como lo era depender de otra persona. ¿No agrade cía él que su puesto de rey significara no tener que pasar por ese camino potencialmente explosivo?

Apartando las sábanas, Darien se levantó de la cama y fue desnudo al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha fría que lo alivió temporalmente.

Sus sueños lo turbaban y no sabía qué hacer. Porque esta vez los sueños no eran sobre una mujer guapa a la que hubiese conocido en alguna cena y a la que pudiera llamar para acostarse con ella antes de que terminase el día. Alguien con quien podría disfrutar de una aventura corta, sin ataduras, antes de despedirse dejándole una joya de recuerdo.

Porque el rostro que lo perseguía en sueños era el de Serenity.

Serenity Tsukino.

Darien suspiró mientras se enjabonaba, sintiendo el peso del deseo en la entrepierna y rezando para que el agua fría borrase esas fantasías. Porque eran fantasías. Serenity le estaba absolutamente prohi bida y debía obligarse a sí mismo a recordarlo.

La conocía de toda la vida.

Su padre había confiado en él.

Y, sobre todo, no había futuro para los dos por que ella era inglesa. Sus destinos eran radicalmente diferentes y Serenity era demasiado importante como para hacerle daño. Porque aunque era una mujer de mundo con un prometido a sus espaldas, la respetaba demasiado como para ofrecerle una simple aventura.

La idea de que Seiya le hubiera robado su ino cencia fue suficiente para matar el deseo de Darien, que salió de la ducha furioso consigo mismo.

El desayuno esperaba en la mesa y estaba le yendo informes cuando sonó un golpecito en la puerta.

—¿Darien? —escuchó la voz de Serenity.

—Entra.

Estaba muy agitada y llevaba un jersey gris que parecía haberle robado el color de la cara.

—Buenos días...

—Será mejor que cierres la puerta —la interrumpió él.

Serenity lo hizo y se volvió para mirarlo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Habla, pero al menos hazlo cómodamente —Darien señaló una silla frente a él—. ¿Has desayunado?

—No, aún no. Pero no tengo hambre.

Darien suspiró, impaciente, mientras se levantaba para tomarla del brazo.

—Tienes que comer algo. ¿Café?

Serena estaba dispuesta a decirle que se iba, pero él la sentó a la mesa y puso una taza de café frente a ella.

—Mira, sobre lo de anoche...

—Sí, también yo quería hablar contigo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Darien tomó un sorbo de café.

—Pero antes escucharé lo que tengas que de cirme.

Serena pensó que eso era un poco injusto, pero no tenía ganas de discutir. Era muy difícil concen trarse cuando él la miraba de esa forma, a la vez re lajado y absolutamente poderoso. Con dos botones de la camisa desabrochados y su pelo negro bri llante de la ducha, Serena podría estar mirándolo todo el día. ¿Pero no era precisamente por eso por lo que tenía que decirle que se iba?

—Verás, me pareció buena idea aceptar tu oferta de trabajo... —empezó a decir—. Pero yo no puedo ir a Khayarzah. Pensé que podría hacerlo, pero no puedo. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú no me tratas bien —respondió ella.

—¿Que no te trato bien?—exclamó Darien—. Te he comprado un vestuario nuevo y voy apagarte un sa lario más que decente para que pases al ordenador el diario de mi padre...

—No me refería a eso y tú lo sabes.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

Serena suspiró.

—Anoche te enfadaste por mi ropa y porque había tomado una copa de vino. Me conoces de toda la vida, pero sigues tratándome como si fuera una niña.

—Al contrario —dijo Darien, echándose hacia atrás en la silla—. La razón por la que te dije esas cosas es porque ya no eres una niña.

—No te entiendo.

—Yo creo que sí... si te parases a pensar por un minuto. Yo estaba acostumbrado a verte como a una amiga, mi única amiga en realidad.

Ese cumplido le llegó al corazón y, por un mo mento, Serena temió que fuese a retirarlo. Ella no querría perder su amistad por nada del mundo.

—Por favor, no hables en pasado.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo, pero la verdad es que te has convertido en una mujer preciosa y muy deseable... y no sé cómo reaccionar cuando es toy contigo.

Tan sincera admisión tomó a Serena por sor presa. ¿Sabría Darien que había fantaseado con él desde que era una niña?

Durante un minuto los dos se quedaron en silen cio y cuando la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchi llo, Serena volvió a levantar la mirada.

—No sé qué decir.

Y, por una vez en su vida, Darien tampoco.

Debería decir que estaba de acuerdo con ella, que aquélla era una situación imposible, que no lo había pensado bien. Que no había esperado sentir aquel deseo y tal vez lo mejor sería que volviera a Surrey. Sin embargo, todo eso tenía aire de fracaso y Darien no fracasaba, al menos en esa esfera de su vida.

Pero sin darse cuenta miró sus pechos, que pare cían transformar el aburrido jersey en una prenda pro vocativa. ¿No sería un reto formidable resistirse a la tentación que representaba? Como cuando su her mano y el viajaban al desierto y se negaban a sí mis mos las comodidades del palacio. Tal privación había sido impuesta por sus mayores para hacerlos duros y fuertes. ¿No sería una variación de lo mismo?

—No quiero dejarte ir —dijo por fin—. Y mi oferta de trabajo sigue en pie.

—No se trata de eso.

—Lo sé, pero... —Darien no terminó la frase. ¿No se conocían lo suficiente como para hablar claro?, se preguntó—. Estamos preocupados porque hemos descubierto que algo ha cambiado y nos sentimos atraídos sexualmente el uno por el otro.

Serena se puso colorada. Qué crudo sonaba eso.

—¡Darien!

—Serenity, por favor, no te hagas la inocente conmigo. Eso es lo que los dos estamos pensando. ¿O vas a negar este inconveniente deseo que hay entre nosotros?

Sus ojos azules eran como rayos láser y Serena tuvo que tragar saliva. ¿Inconveniente? ¿Era así como lo veía?

—No, no voy a negarlo —dijo por fin.

—El problema es que tú ya no eres la niña ino cente que yo recordaba. Eres una mujer hermosa y experimentada que acaba de pasar por un mal mo mento.

¿Experimentada? ¿Pensaba que era experimen tada?

Serena intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca. Bueno, claro, era lógico. Al fin y al cabo, había es tado prometida y las mujeres modernas mantenían relaciones sexuales con el hombre con el que iban a casarse. Seiya y ella no habían pasado de unos cuantos besos y Serena había pensado tontamente que era un caballero, sin saber que tenía una amante con la que desataba su pasión.

¿Debería contárselo?, se preguntó entonces. «Darien, sigo siendo virgen».

¿No parecería una ingenua? Sí, por supuesto que sí

Él se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—De hecho, si fueras otra mujer te tomaría en mis brazos ahora mismo y te llevaría a la cama para ha certe el amor. Pero por muchas razones, los dos sa bemos que eso no puede pasar —le dijo, con una des preocupación que no sentía en realidad—. Así que ya ves, entiendo por qué no quieres ir a Khayarzah. La cuestión es si serías una tonta por no hacerlo.

Tenía razón, pensó Serena. Porque era un sueño largamente acariciado conocer el país al que su pa dre había ayudado tanto con su trabajo. Un país que él había visitado en numerosas ocasiones y del que hablaba con gran pasión.

Serena siempre había querido ver el fabuloso palacio de Mangalsutra, la capital del país, con los hermosos jardines de los que su padre hablaba a menudo. ¿Y no quería volver a comer esas nueces caramelizadas que había probado una vez, compra das en alguno de los mercados del centro de la ciu dad?

—Siempre he querido ir —le confesó, con los ojos brillantes—. Mi padre solía hablarme tanto de Kha yarzah. Decía que en primavera había campos de amapolas que aparecían de la noche a la mañana. Que por la noche, la luna era tan grande que uno sentía como si pudiera echarle el lazo. Y que en las montañas del este había leopardos y, a veces, algún viajero con suerte veía alguno.

Darien tuvo que tragar saliva, ridículamente emo cionado por el cariño que sentía por su país. Tanta gente pensaba que Oriente Medio era sólo un lugar lleno de petróleo, como si Khayarzah fuese una enorme refinería. Sólo se equivocaba sobre los leopardos porque él no conocía a nadie que hu biera visto a alguna de esas esquivas criaturas. Pero no tenía intención de decírselo. ¿Para qué destruir el sueño de alguien a menos que tuviese que ha cerlo?

—En ese caso, parece que el destino quiere que vayas a mi país y lo veas por ti misma.

Era lo que Serena siempre había querido, pero el pellizco que sentía en el corazón la alertó del pe ligro. Y algo en la seria expresión de Darien hizo que sintiera un escalofrío de aprensión.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 8_

Aquel no era el Darien que ella conocía.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Serenity?

¿Qué le ocurría? Serena lo miró, angustiada. ¿Quería decir aparte de que su corazón latía con tal violencia que prácticamente la mareaba? ¿O que le temblaban tanto las rodillas que se ale graba de estar sentada?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Serena intentó contener el nerviosismo que sentía desde que Darien salió del saloncito del jet privado. Porque nunca lo había visto vestido de ese modo.

Antes de aterrizar, mientras el avión descendía como un pájaro plateado por el oscuro cielo del de sierto, había desaparecido para cambiarse de ropa y no estaba preparada para ver a aquel hombre. El so fisticado jeque con el que había desayunado en la suite del hotel no era más que un distante recuerdo; el traje de chaqueta italiano reemplazado por una túnica blanca. Había visto fotografías suyas con el atuendo tradicional de su país, pero nada la había preparado para el impacto de verlo en carne y hueso.

La chilaba blanca destacaba lo moreno de su piel y su pelo negro quedaba oculto por un turbante blanco sujeto por un intrincado cordón rojo.

Serena no podía apartar los ojos de él. Sí, era un rey, pero eso parecía irrelevante en comparación con su cruda masculinidad. Parecía casi... primitivo, pensó mientras tragaba saliva. Elemental. Como si hubiera salido de las páginas de un libro de Histo ria.

—¿Nerviosa? —le preguntó él.

—No, en absoluto —mintió Serena.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes los puños apretados?

Serena miró hacia abajo y vio que tenía los nu dillos blancos. ¿No había ido preocupada durante todo el vuelo? Una preocupación totalmente lógica que la hacía cuestionar si era sensato acompañar a Darien.

Porque a partir de entonces estaría en su territo rio, sujeta a sus caprichos. En contacto continuo con el hombre al que deseaba. Él le había asegurado que no iba a seducir a una vieja amiga y lo había dicho con total convicción. Sin embargo, la ironía era que sus palabras la habían hecho sentirse decepcionada.

Cuando el avión se detuvo por fin en la pista, Serena desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—No sé si mi aspecto es el adecuado.

—Yo he dejado de intentar complacer a todo el mundo —dijo él, recordando sus primeros días en el trono, cuando no sabía en quién confiar. El antiguo jeque había sido muy tradicional y Darien descubrió que la mayoría de sus consejeros eran tan contrarios a modernizar Khayarzah como lo había sido su tío—. Debo ser fiel a mí mismo, pero no creo que haya ningúnproblema. No olvides que tu apellido es muy querido enmi país.

—Yo no soy famosa.

—No, pero tu padre lo era. En los colegios de Khayarzah los niños estudian su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien descubrió nuestras riquezas y es algo así como un héroe nacional —Darien miró por una de las ventanillas—. Habrá una delegación espe rando en el aeropuerto, pero pronto te acostumbra rás. Haz lo que te he dicho, camina un par de pasos detrás de mí.

Serena pasó la mano por su túnica de seda.

—¿El traje está bien?

A regañadientes, Darien la estudió. Práctica, de cente, seria, su atuendo reunía los criterios necesarios. Y, sin embargo, le daba un aspecto increíblemente sexy. ¿Era porque intuía la firme carne que había de bajo o porque sabía que nunca podría tenerla?

Sintiendo que el deseo empezaba a nacer de nuevo, Darien se dio la vuelta.

—Está bien —dijo abruptamente—. Venga, vamos.

Desde la escalerilla del avión, Serena vio una fila de oficiales del ejército esperando a su rey. En cuanto mencionó su apellido, las expresiones de los hombres se suavizaron y, a pesar de los nervios, Serena se sintió orgullosa de su padre y de lo que había hecho por aquel país.

Mientras iban al palacio en una limusina, a tra vés del cristal tintado de las ventanillas podía ver altas palmeras, sus frondosas hojas casi tocando el cielo. Y la carretera estaba mejor pavimentada que cualquier carretera inglesa. Tras ellos podía escu char el ruido de la escolta policial y a su lado Darien hablaba por un móvil en su idioma...

Pasaron por la ciudad de Mangalsutra, la capital, con sus callejuelas y sus tejados rojos, y poco des pués llegaron a las puertas del palacio. El inmenso edificio de mármol blanco, con un estanque rectan gular rodeado de palmeras en el patio, tenía cúpulas y arcos recortados contra el cielo oscuro, en el que empezaban a salir las primeras estrellas.

Serena dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y él debió darse cuenta porque se vol vió para mirarla.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es.

Y también ella, pensó Darien. Con esos ojos azu les llenos de emoción, la curva de sus pechos lle nándolo de eróticos impulsos. ¿Sería tan horrible si después de una rápida presentación a los miembros de su equipo la llevaba a sus aposentos privados para quitarle esa túnica? ¿Sería tan condenable abrir sus pálidos muslos para enterrarse entre ellos?

Furioso consigo mismo, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. ¿Había olvidado quién era? ¿Y sobre todo, quién era ella?

—Ven, voy a presentarte a mi gente.

Le presentó a una interminable lista de asesores y ayudantes, pero Serena estaba demasiado ner viosa como para recordar unos nombres tan exóti cos. Y preocupada mirando a Darien, que ya no era su amigo de la infancia, el que siempre había sido amable con ella, sino un rey del desierto.

Serena vio a los hombres inclinar solemnemente la cabeza mientras hablaban con él en su idioma. Era como si hubiese olvidado que ella estaba allí.

Le había sido asignada como criada una joven de unos diecisiete años llamada Rey y mientras la lle vaba por un pasillo de mosaicos azules y blancos, Serena se preguntó cómo iba a comunicarse con ella. Pero, para su sorpresa, la joven hablaba su idioma.

—Lo aprendí en el colegio —le explicó.

—¿Sigues estudiando?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y luego qué harás, ir a la universidad?

La chica hizo una pausa.

—En Khayarzah no se anima a las mujeres para que hagan estudios superiores.

Serena frunció el ceño. ¿No animaban a las mu jeres a ir a la universidad? Aquello era peor de lo que había pensado.

—¿En serio?

Rey asintió con la cabeza, evidentemente en tristecida.

—Voy a deshacer su equipaje.

—No, puedo hacerlo yo.

—Entonces deje que le prepare el baño —insistió Rey—. Imagino que vendrá cansada del viaje y el jeque se molestará si no disfruta de la hospitalidad de Khayarzah.

Serena asintió, pensando que tendría que adap tarse a las nuevas costumbres. Además, sería muy agradable darse un baño antes de la cena.

—Gracias. Eso estaría muy bien.

«Muy bien» era decir poco. Serena no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: la bañera era tan grande como una piscina infantil y sobre el agua flotaban pétalos de rosa...

Una vez sola, se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua, suspirando de alegría. Aquello era el pa raíso.

El agua caliente y el silencio la relajaron, pero tenía que cenar con Darien, de modo que poco des pués salió de la bañera para vestirse.

Pasando los dedos por las túnicas de seda que colgaban en su vestidor, eligió una de color blanco hasta los pies. La gente solía vestir de blanco en el desierto, ¿no? Y las chilabas de Darien eran blancas.

Había terminado de vestirse cuando Rey llamó a la puerta de su habitación para llevarla por un in tricado laberinto de pasillos hasta lo que ella lla maba el comedor «pequeño». Pero, por supuesto, era más grande que ningún comedor que Serena hubiera visto y estaba decorado en tonos dorado y lapislázuli.

La mesa era muy baja y en lugar de sillas había un enorme diván cubierto por almohadones de bro cado.

Mientras Serena miraba alrededor, notando el aroma a incienso en el aire, Darien entró seguido de un grupo de hombres.

—Hola, Darien.

Él la miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba una túnica blanca, pura, virginal, y sintió una punzada de celos totalmente desconocida para él.

¿No se daba cuenta de la amarga ironía de su elección? Ella ya no tenía derecho a llevar el tradi cional color de la inocencia. De repente, se enfure ció al pensar que había sido el canalla de Seiya Kou quien le había robado su virginidad...

Pero sus asesores estaban esperando órdenes. Había querido invitarlos a cenar pensando que tal vez su censura habría ajado el atractivo de Serenity. Sin embargo, por impulso, se encontró ha ciéndoles un gesto para que los dejaran solos y ellos obedecieron saliendo del comedor.

Dejándose caer sobre el diván para disimular la reacción de su cuerpo, Darien le hizo un gesto a Serenity para que se sentara frente a él.

—¿Te ha gustado tu habitación?

—¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Es preciosa.

—Espero que tengas hambre.

Serena no podía decirle que su interés por la co mida había sido eclipsado por el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo, miró alrededor como si fuera una turista.

—Estoy deseando probar la cocina de Khayarzah de la que tanto he oído hablar.

Darien hizo una mueca. Aquélla no era la Serenity que él conocía y cuyo ingenio siempre había admirado. Hablaba como uno de los aburridos em bajadores que lo visitaban a menudo.

—Entonces, vamos a empezar —murmuró, ha ciendo un gesto a los criados que esperaban en si lencio a un lado de la habitación.

Serena sólo pudo comer un poco de arroz mez clado con pistachos y queso, aunque disfrutó del zumo de dátil que Darien llamaba _nadirah. _Mientras comía, intentaba mantener los ojos en el plato, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada por miedo a lo que podría ver en sus ojos.

—Pareces muy nerviosa esta noche —observó Darien—. ¿O hay alguna razón especial por la que no quieres mirarme?

Serena levantó la cabeza, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría si le contase la verdad: que anhelaba que la tomase entre sus brazos, que la besara y no dejase de hacerlo nunca. Todas las cosas que Darien le había dicho no podían ocurrir entre ellos.

—No me acostumbro a tu papel de rey.

Él asintió con la cabeza. ¿No había tardado él mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a ser el soberano de aquel país y a la inevitable intoxicación que iba con el cargo? El poder tenía un precio, desde luego.

Cuando el avión en el que su tío, el rey, y su único hijo se estrelló durante una tormenta, Darien había sido coronado como el nuevo rey de Khayar zah, un papel inesperado y que no deseaba particu larmente. Pero uno para el que estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí mismo, aunque muchos lo hubie ran mirado con recelo.

Seguía esforzándose cada día para ganarse la confianza de sus compatriotas y para modernizar el país, pero para eso necesitaría ganarse la confianza del gobierno y de la gente de Khayarzah.

—Soy un rey y tú lo sabías. Nada ha cambiado, Serenity.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí, lo sabía. Pero verlo por mí misma es un poco extraño. Tu ropa, este palacio, los criados... yo estoy acostumbrada a una vida normal en Inglaterra.

Darien tomó una uva y se la metió en la boca.

—Si así te sientes mejor, es extraño para mí tener a una mujer sentada a mi lado.

—Pero tiene que haber habido otras mujeres —dijo Serena.

—Ocasionalmente, pero siempre mujeres casadas acompañadas de sus maridos. Nunca...

«Nunca una mujer cuyo aroma a rosa y jazmín embriagara mis sentidos».

—Una mujer soltera —terminó.

—¿Entonces no tienes novia?

El negó con la cabeza.

—Eso sería una falta de respeto. En mi país las cosas se hacen de otra manera. Naturalmente, tengo los mismos apetitos que cualquier hombre y los sa cio cuando estoy fuera de Khayarzah y siempre de manera discreta. Pero, por supuesto, un día me ca saré y compartiré cama con mi mujer.

La respuesta se clavó en el corazón de Serena como un puñal, pero intentó sonreír.

—Parece que tienes tu futuro bien planeado.

—Por supuesto —Darien se encogió de hombros—. Aunque en cierto modo es sencillo para mí. Yo no puedo elegir, es mi destino.

—Pero es tan anticuado... en Europa, las princesas y los príncipes se casan con plebeyos.

El tomó otra uva.

-Sí, ya sé que es anticuado, pero Khayarzah es un país de costumbres anticuadas. Y también yo lo soy en cierto modo.

—¿Entonces no te molesta tener que casarte con la mujer que te convenga y no con la que tú elijas?

Los ojos de Darien brillaban mientras se apoyaba en los almohadones.

—No tendría sentido rebelarme contra algo que no puedo controlar. Además, el libre albedrío es un cáliz venenoso. Inspira avaricia y hace que la gente se sienta descontenta con lo que tiene.

—No te entiendo.

—Las parejas buscan perfección, algo que es sen cillamente imposible, y cuando esa perfección no se materializa buscan a otra persona. Mira el por centaje de divorcios del mundo occidental y pre gúntate si es tan bueno.

—No tengo que preguntármelo, Darien, lo sé —res pondió Darien—. Lo importante no son los errores que uno pueda cometer sino la libertad de poder elegir.

Le molestaba que él hubiera aceptado su destino con tanta tranquilidad. Había esperado que se que jase, que levantase el puño y admitiera que le gus taría poder elegir. Pero había hecho todo lo contra rio.

—Ésa es tu opinión —dijo él—. En cualquier caso, mi esposa será una mujer bella además de ade cuada, de modo que no será un problema pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Serena levantó la mirada, entristecida. La luz de las lámparas hacía sombras en su rostro y, de re pente, quería que terminase la cena para estar a solas con su dolido corazón.

—¿Se supone que debo esperar a que tú te retires o puedo irme a dormir ahora?

Darien se cuestionó si la pregunta era tan inocente como parecía porque conocía a muchas mujeres que lo habrían preguntado pensando en algo que no era dormir.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Mucho —respondió ella, intentando mostrarse fría y profesional. Porque eso era lo que debía ha cer. Y porque debía olvidar sus tontas fantasías de una vez por todas—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Sí, es cierto —Darien se levantó—. Ven, Serenity, yo mismo te acompañaré a tu habitación.

—No hace falta.

—Sí hace falta. Te perderías por los pasillos del palacio —dijo él, sin querer preguntarse por qué no le había pedido a alguno de los criados que lo hi ciera.

Sus pasos y el frufrú de la chilaba de Darien mien tras recorrían los pasillos de mármol eran el único sonido. Eso y los latidos del corazón de Serena, que intentaba recordar los mosaicos de las paredes para guiarse la próxima vez.

—Aquí estás, a salvo en tu habitación.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella.

Pero no se sentía a salvo mientras miraba las lar gas pestañas negras. Sentía... ¿Qué? Una sensación de peligro y emoción en el aire. Un solo paso y po dría estar entre sus brazos. ¿Y no era eso lo que an helaba, la culminación de todos esos años de encan dilamiento juvenil?

Después, se preguntaría si le había comunicado su deseo de alguna forma. ¿Por qué si no Darien puso una mano sobre su mejilla?

—Buenas noches, Serenit.

—Buenas noches —susurró ella, volviendo la ca beza para poner los labios sobre la palma de su mano.

No había sido intencionado, o al menos ella pen saba que no lo había sido, pero Darien tuvo que con tener el aliento.

—¿Estás intentando poner a prueba mi resolu ción? —le espetó, nervioso.

—No.

Lentamente, Darien empezó a trazar sus labios con un dedo.

—No sé si creerte.

—Yo no... yo no miento.

—No —asintió él.

Pero, de repente, quería que lo fuera. Quería que fuese manipuladora y mentirosa para que su con ciencia le permitiera estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor. Quería que no fuese la chica de ojos limpios que conocía desde siempre y que lo ha cía sentir un deseo que no debería sentir.

Levantó su cara con un dedo, riendo, pero su hu mor era amargo porque sabía que aquello estaba mal. ¿Y no debería ser él quien lo detuviera... de in mediato, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde?

—¿Darien?

El murmullo de Serena quedó colgado en el aire durante unos segundos.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar de torturarnos y ren dirnos a lo inevitable —dijo él por fin—. ¿Para qué seguir luchando contra algo que ninguno de los dos puede controlar?

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, se apoderó de su boca en un beso que había estado esperando mucho tiempo.

Desprevenida, y sorprendida por el calor de sus labios, Serena se tambaleó, pero Darien la apretó contra su pecho para que pudiera sentir los salvajes latidos de su corazón bajo la túnica.

Debería haberla asustado esa cruda masculini dad, pero no era así. ¿Cómo podía asustarse cuando estaba besándola con una pasión que la abrumaba, ahogándola de puro placer? Besar a Seiya nunca había sido así.

Se sentía a la vez fuerte y débil, todas sus dudas olvidadas. Era como si hubiera caído a un río y fuese empujada por la corriente, incapaz de luchar contra ella.

Y no quería luchar contra la corriente. Quería aquello, lo quería a él.

—Darien.. —musitó, levantando una mano para en redar los dedos en su pelo. Pero cuando sus dedos se encontraron con la barrera del turbante se detuvo, sin saber qué hacer.

Darien se quedó inmóvil. El calor de su cuerpo era embriagador, pero que una mujer tocase el tur bante era algo tan raro que lo hizo parar. Sólo hacía el amor cuando iba ataviado a la manera occidental, pensó. Y no se le escapaba la ironía.

Por una vez no tendría que desabrochar el pan talón o quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa porque la chilaba le permitiría acceso casi instantáneo.

Y, por una vez, eso no iba a pasar.

Darien sujetó su mano, notando el pulso acele rado bajo la delicada piel de su muñeca. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besarla? ¿Los nobles discursos que había hecho sobre las mujeres durante la cena no significaban nada?

Pero al ver el temblor de sus labios supo lo fácil que sería hacerla suya. Con sólo tirar de la túnica po dría estar dentro de ella, enterrándose en su húmedo calor y derramando su semilla. ¿Sería Serenity tan fácil con otros hombres?, se preguntó, apretando los labios.

—¡ Esto no debería haber pasado! —exclamó, dando un paso atrás.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, pero debilitada por una ola de deseo que no podía controlar.

—Es cierto, pero...

—Nada de peros, Serenity y —la interrumpió él, abriendo la puerta de la habitación—. Vete a dormir. -Y luego se dio la vuelta, dejándola sola en su jaula de oro.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 9_

-¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Serena, inten tando mostrarse amable pero fría en el asiento del todoterreno.

«Al infierno», pensó Darien mientras arrancaba.

—Al nuevo hipódromo de Khayarzah para que lo veas por ti misma antes de empezar a trabajar en los diarios de mi padre. Quiero que me des tu opinión sobre la sección reservada a las mujeres. Y quiero que seas sincera.

Serena parpadeó furiosamente tras las gafas de sol, sin saber si estaba intentando controlar las lá grimas o el cansancio. Había sido rechazada por otro hombre y se había pasado la noche dando vuel tas en la cama, pensando en él. La situación no po día ser más incómoda.

—Muy bien —asintió por fin, intentando sonreír—. ¿Por qué conduces tú?

Darien apretó el volante con las dos manos. ¿Por qué creía que conducía él mismo? ¿No era evidente? Para tener algo que hacer con las manos y no de jarse llevar por la tentación de terminar lo que habían empezado la noche anterior.

Suspirando, miró el coche de seguridad que los seguía por el espejo retrovisor.

—Me gusta conducir, especialmente en el desierto. Las carreteras son absolutamente llanas y puedes pisar el acelerador como no puedes hacerlo en nin gún otro lugar del mundo.

—Ah, claro —Serena se arrellanó en el asiento.

«Piensa en positivo», se decía a sí misma. «Él no debe saber que no puedes dejar de pensar en sus be sos o en cómo te hizo sentir anoche mientras te abra zaba».

—A mí también me gusta conducir, así que a la vuelta tal vez podría...

—No, me temo que no —la interrumpió Darien.

—¿No? Siendo el jeque, seguro que puedes con seguir un coche para mí.

—Un coche es una máquina poderosa, Serenity.

Si no se sintiera tan triste y tan rechazada, Serena podría haberlo dejado pasar. Pero se alegró de tener algo en lo que concentrarse, aparte de que por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando una intensa frustración sexual.

—Afortunadamente, yo conseguí el permiso de conducir al primer intento —le dijo—. Y no en la sec ción de mujercitas delicadas que no deben ponerse tras el volante de un gran coche. Así que, si no te importa, me gustaría conducir.

—Me temo que las mujeres no pueden conducir en Khayarzah.

—¡Lo dirás de broma!

Darien giró la cabeza para mirarla. Aquel día lle vaba una túnica y un pantalón de color azul claro, todo frío e intocable en contraste con su acalorada expresión.

—No, no es una broma.

—¿Las mujeres no pueden conducir?—repitió Serena—. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Darien apretó el volante. La había llevado allí para que pasara al ordenador los diarios de su padre, no para que cuestionase las leyes de su país.

—No me lo preguntes a mí, las leyes son así desde hace décadas.

—Sigo esperando que me digas que es una broma. No me lo puedo creer.

—Ya sé que te parece anticuado y también lo es para mí, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Pero el an terior jeque no era precisamente una persona muy moderna. Su opinión era que los hombres y las mu jeres no debían mezclarse y, por el momento, eso no ha cambiado.

—Imagino que es la misma razón por la que las mujeres no pueden ir a la universidad —dijo Serena. Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es.

Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para controlar su enfado.

—¿Por qué las mujeres y los hombres no pueden mezclarse?

—Porque pensamos que hay que proteger a las mujeres.

—¿De qué?

—De los hombres, por supuesto. Y de ellas mis mas.

—¿Y a eso lo llamas protección? —Serena sacu dió la cabeza, atónita—. Mucha gente lo llamaría una prisión, tanto para los hombres como para las mu jeres.

—Eso depende del punto de vista —dijo Darien, pi sando el acelerador—. La proximidad incita al sexo y el sexo antes del matrimonio no siempre es bueno. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Serenity, ya que el hombre al que te entregaste ya no es parte de tu vida. Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

Si no estuviera tan enfadada podría haberle dicho que estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Pero tan arrogante afirmación la enfureció.

—Y por eso tú mantienes las relaciones que quie res cuando no estás en tu país, sabiendo que volve rás a Khayarzah para casarte con una virgen —le es petó, sintiendo una punzada de celos en el corazón.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora soy el soberano de Khayarzah y es mi obligación. Es lo que se espera de mí.

—¿Eso significa que hay una vara de medir para los hombres y otra para las mujeres?

—Me temo que sí. Siempre ha sido así en Khayar zah, por mucho que protesten las feministas. No es pero que lo entiendas, Serenity, tú eres europea.

Serena miró por la ventanilla para contener su indignación ¿En qué siglo vivía aquella gente?

—Pero si los hombres y las mujeres no se mez clan, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

Darien pisó el freno cuando en el camino se cruzó un carro cargado de sacos de arroz.

—¿Crees que no me he preguntado eso a mí mismo muchas veces? ¿Crees que no sé que esto ha sido un error?

—¿En qué sentido es un error?

El no respondió enseguida. Pero no tenía sen tido fingir después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior: un beso que había dominado sus pensa mientos desde entonces, por mucho que intentase olvidarlo. Un beso que había hecho que se preguntara si tenía sentido seguir conteniéndose. Un beso que lo había tenido erecto y dolorido toda la noche y que estaba excitándolo en aquel mismo instante...

—Pensar que podría resistirme fue un error —res pondió por fin—. Pensé que controlar la atracción que siento por ti pondría a prueba mi autocontrol.

—Pero te has resistido —señaló Serena—. Así que has pasado tu estúpida prueba.

Darien tuvo que reír.

—No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conver sación contigo.

—Ni yo tampoco.

Pero mientras lo decía, Serena pensó que no era cierto del todo. Porque a pesar de los desacuer dos y de su acalorada discusión, entre Darien y ella había una intimidad que nunca había existido con Seiya.

¿Era porque lo conocía desde pequeña?, se pre guntó. ¿Porque sentía que podía ser ella misma con él por muchas que fueran las diferencias entre ellos? ¿Porque lo había conocido como persona antes de que aquella inconveniente atracción hubiera aso mado la cabeza?

—Mira allí —dijo él entonces, señalando con la mano—. Estamos a las afueras de Calathara, que es la segunda ciudad más grande de Khayarzah, famosa por sus diamantes y sus alfombras y por tener las naranjas más dulces del planeta. Si te fijas, a lo lejos verás el hipódromo.

Fue un alivio cambiar de tema y cuando llegaron al hipódromo se quedó impresionada por la canti dad de dinero y trabajo que habían puesto allí. Serena estudió el moderno diseño de cromo y cristal mientras bajaba del jeep para saludar al ya familiar cortejo que los esperaba.

Caminando dos pasos por detrás de Darien, se ma ravilló ante el moderno hipódromo, con una hierba tan verde como un jardín inglés, más sorprendente por estar en medio del desierto. Una vez había ido a las carreras con su padre, pero no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Allí no habían ahorrado en gastos. Todo era nuevo, lo mejor que el dinero podía comprar. Había restaurantes y salones, así como fabulosos vestua rios para los jinetes y unos establos increíbles para los equinos. La sección de las mujeres, separada de la de los hombres, estaba llena de orquídeas, con una increíble cantidad de perfumes y jabones en los lavabos.

Tomaron un café muy fuerte en unas tacitas di minutas y un pastel hecho de cardamomo y miel y Serena pensó que Darien parecía muy contento.

—Quiero que este hipódromo sea parte del cir cuito internacional. Y que la copa de Khayarzah sea uno de los trofeos más importantes, a la par con As cot, Cheltentham y Melbourne —Darien dejó su tasa sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece soberbio.

Él sonrió, satisfecho.

—Lo es, ¿verdad?

—Y también es una contradicción.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Piensas atraer a gente de todo el mundo?

—Por supuesto. Si no, no serviría de nada.

—Las mujeres occidentales no tolerarán que no se les permita conducir. ¿Cómo vas a solucionar eso?

—Habrá taxis, conductores... a las mujeres les gusta tener chófer.

Impaciente, Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes. Puede que a las mujeres les guste tener chófer... a muchos hombres también, por cierto. Pero la cuestión es que esa prohibición no les parecerá razonable. No aceptarán que se re corten sus libertades y, sencillamente, no vendrán a Khayarzah.

—¡Pues que no vengan! —exclamó Darien.

—Pero tampoco vendrán sus maridos. ¿Y entonces qué? Tendrás un hipódromo vacío.

Él apretó los labios, airado. ¿Por qué había pen sado que llevarla allí era buena idea? Supuestamente, estaba haciéndole un favor, dándole un respiro des pués de su desastrosa relación con Seiya. Además, el trabajo que le había ofrecido estaba hecho a me dida para ella y esperaba lealtad, no críticas.

—Puedes tener tu opinión, Serenity, pero no es peres que esté de acuerdo contigo.- Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No espero que estés de acuerdo, pero me has pedido mi opinión y te la he dado. ¿Qué pasa, la gente con la que tratas te da siempre la razón?

Darien se incorporó, molesto. Ya estaba bien. Le había ofrecido todos los privilegios de la vida en Khayarzah y ella no le mostraba un mínimo de cor tesía.

—Vamos —dijo, levantándose.

Serena sabía que estaba enfadado, pero le daba igual. También ella estaba enfadada.

Lo oyó decir algo en su idioma al guardaespaldas que los seguía y, después de despedirse de varios dignatarios, subieron al jeep sin decir nada.

Serena iba mirando por la ventanilla la línea del horizonte y el profundo azul del cielo del de sierto, preguntándose por qué tenía el corazón en cogido.

A su lado, Darien prácticamente echando humo por las orejas. Bueno, pues le daba igual. ¿Y tenía que conducir tan rápido?

—Vas demasiado aprisa.

—¿Y?

—Que yo voy en el coche contigo y no quiero ma tarme.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Serena se llevó una mano a la boca para conte ner una réplica.

—No te muerdas las uñas, Serenity.

—¿Por qué, las mujeres también lo tienen prohi bido?

Darien contuvo una maldición. Aquello era into lerable. No parecía tener ningún miedo a decir lo que pensaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo la vio cruzar una pierna y por mucho que lo intentase, no pudo evitar imaginarla desnuda. ¿Cómo serían sus pezones?, se pre guntó. ¿Rosados y pequeños coronando unos pe chos blancos como la nieve o grandes como mone das?

Tan eróticas imágenes fueron demasiado y, de repente, la barrera que había levantado entre ellos se derrumbó. ¿A quién intentaba proteger no ce diendo a su deseo cuando ella estaba demostrando ser una mujer que hacía lo que quería y despreciaba las desigualdades entre los sexos?

Serenity no quería protección. Lo deseaba a él. Y él la deseaba a ella.

Darien pisó el acelerador, viendo como el coche que los seguía iba poco a poco convirtiéndose en un punto lejano.

El poderoso vehículo se comía los kilómetros hasta que por fin giró a la izquierda, por un camino flanqueado de cactus, y a Serena le pareció ver un lago o un río a lo lejos.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Tengo una casa por aquí. Es donde vengo a es conderme algunas veces —respondió Darien—. He pensado que te gustaría verla.

El corazón de Serena se desbocó. Porque no es taba ofreciéndole una visita guiada a una de sus pro piedades, sus intenciones estaban perfectamente claras en el brillo de sus ojos.

Por un momento se sintió intensamente vulnera ble, pero enseguida recordó que se trataba de Darien. Y aquella oportunidad podría no volver a presen tarse nunca. Tal vez sería la culminación de sus sue ños.

Había deseado a Darien desde que podía recordar y todos esos años de fantasías podrían hacerse rea lidad...

—Me encantaría verla —respondió.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 10_

No hubo fineza, ni palabras cariñosas precediendo al ritual de seducción. Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de admirar el moderno edificio porque en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Darien tomó su cara entre las manos para mirarla a los ojos.

—Serenity... que Dios me ayude por hacer esto.

—Entonces, que Dios me ayude a mí también.

Cayeron uno en brazos del otro, besándose como si ellos hubieran inventado los besos. Aunque para Serena, casi era así porque ningún beso podría ha berla preparado. Le echó los brazos al cuello, aga rrándose a él como una parra mientras sus lenguas bailaban un íntimo baile. Dejando escapar un gemido ronco, Darien la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Podía sentir la evidencia de su deseo y aunque la asustó un poco, no podía dejar de moverse, impa ciente, contra él.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Darien se apartó.

—Aquí no. Ven conmigo, vamos a hacer esto como hay que hacerlo —le dijo con voz ronca.

«Como hay que hacerlo». Serena sintió un es calofrío de anticipación mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a una habitación dominada por una enorme cama. Darien pulsó un botón y unas persianas automáticas los alejaron del resto del mundo.  
Era una tortura, pensó mientras acariciaba su pelo. La más dulce y exquisita de las torturas que podía imaginar. Si hubiera sido otra persona la ha bría tomado rápidamente, dejando el amor lento para más adelante, cuando su urgente ansia hubiera sido saciada. Pero no quería tomarla así, a Serenity no. Quería hacerlo despacio, tenerla desnuda, acariciar cada centímetro de su piel.

—Vamos a quitarnos esta maldita ropa.

Una parte de ella temía soltarlo, temía que cam biase de opinión y decidiera que su autocontrol era más importante que aquello. Pero el nerviosismo que tanto había temido no hacía aparición.

—Oh, Darien —susurró—. Por favor...

Sonriendo, él se quitó el turbante que tiró sobre unos almohadones.

—Levanta los brazos.

¿Dónde estaba la parálisis, la inseguridad?, se preguntó ella. Olvidadas por la urgencia del deseo. Hizo lo que le pedía para que pudiese quitarle la tú nica y el pantalón de seda. Al ver su aburrida ropa interior de algodón pensó que tal vez debería sen tirse incómoda. Sin embargo, el brillo de aproba ción en los ojos de Darien la hizo sentir tan poderosa que se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Impaciente, él se quitó la chilaba y Serena sintió una oleada de timidez al ver que iba completamente desnudo. La prenda cayó al suelo con un susurro y se ruborizó al ver la orgullosa evidencia de su deseo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —murmuró él.

Demasiado mareada como para hablar, Serena asintió con la cabeza. Ella no era ninguna experta, pero le gustaba el cuerpo de Darien, tan bronceado, tan fuerte. Y sobre todo le gustaba el hombre que había dentro, a pesar de su ridícula y anticuada ac titud sobre ciertas cosas.

Sintió que ardía por dentro cuando la tumbó so bre la cama.

—Darien... —Serena cerró los ojos mientras le qui taba las braguitas y el sujetador.

Él empezó a acariciar sus pechos, apretando sua vemente los erectos pezones y luego deslizando las palmas de las manos sobre ellos, cubriéndola como una cálida manta.

—¿Qué ocurre, _anisah bahiya? _¿Hemos encon trado un pedazo de cielo en la tierra?

—Sí, sí... eso es.

Cuando empezó a besar sus pechos, deslizando los dedos por su vientre, la sensación de calor se convirtió en un río de lava.

Debería sentirse tímida cuando la tocó donde de seaba que la tocase, ¿pero cómo podía sentir timi dez al entrar en el cielo? ¿Y no debería ella tocarlo también?, se preguntó. ¿Qué esperaría un hombre como Darien de su amante?

Tentativamente, bajó la mano para acariciar su miembro. Era como seda y acero, pensó, antes de que él la apartase.

—No, _anisah _—murmuró, buscando sus labios—. Esta vez no... porque estoy tan excitado que no con fío en mí mismo. Soy como un novato en tus brazos y si me tocas otra vez, todo habrá terminado.

Era lo más íntimo que le había revelado a una mujer, pensó Darien, sorprendido, alargando una mano para sacar un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla. Y había una conversación pendiente además...

Se colocó sobre ella, la erección rozando sus in gles, pero se obligó a sí mismo a decir lo que debía, aunque eso significara que Serenity se apartase.

—Serenity...

Ella abrió los ojos, temiendo que hubiese cam biado de opinión.

—¿Qué?

—No es el mejor momento para decir esto, pero si espero un minuto más será demasiado tarde.

—¿Decir qué?

—Tú... no esperas que esto lleve a nada perma nente, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Porque no podría ser. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

Serena lo miró. Eso dejaba bien claro lo que sentía por ella, pero no cambiaba nada.

—Claro que sí. Yo sólo quiero...

¿Qué quería? ¿Sentir lo que sentían otras muje res? ¿Experimentar el placer con un hombre al que siempre había adorado?

¿Debería contarle el secreto que guardaba en su corazón?, se preguntó. ¿Pero qué pasaría si se lo contaba? ¿Se apartaría Darien? Sí, pensó. Aunque le costase un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Darien consegui ría hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres, Serenity?

No, no se lo diría. Al menos, aún no.

—Te quiero... a ti.

—Entonces me tendrás —musitó, bajando una mano para abrir, sus pliegues y tomando su miembro con la otra para rozarla provocativamente—. Me tendrás ahora.

Entró en ella con tanta urgencia que las campa nitas de alarma llegaron demasiado tarde. Ocurrió antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, antes de que pudiera unir los puntos. Esa ba rrera, esa momentánea resistencia ante su avance para luego llegar a un sitio tan dulce, tan cálido y estrecho que dejó escapar un suspiro. Y el gemido le Serena confirmó sus sospechas, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde.

—¡Darien!

—Tranquila —dijo él, acariciando su pelo—. Déjate ir.

—Oh, Darien...

El nunca había sentido algo así, pero se contenía para no dejarse llevar, decidido a que su primera vez fuera memorable.

Serenity movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada, gimiendo de placer, y por fin vio como arqueaba la espalda, ofreciéndole sus pechos cuando el orgasmo la capturó.

Incluso antes de que sus espasmos terminasen, sintió lo inevitable de su propio alivio, pero no fue nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Todo pali decía en comparación con aquel momento de puro placer. Todos los eventos de su vida, las batallas y las victorias... lo habría cambiado todo por aquel momento con Serenity Tsukino.

Pero después, cuando su cuerpo empezaba a re lajarse, su mente empezó a volar. Darien se apartó, intentando calmarse antes de mirarla... pero al ha cerlo vio que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Tardó unos segundos en poder hablar y cuando lo hizo, sus palabras sonaron como balas. La única mujer en la que había creído que podía confiar y lo había engañado.

—¿Vas a darme una explicación?

Serena notó la frialdad en su tono y su corazón se encogió. ¿No podía esperar un poco? ¿No podía dejarla disfrutar de aquel momento de intimidad?

—Quieres decir sobre...

—Por favor no lo empeores jugando conmigo, Serenity. Tú sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Eres virgen —Darien sacudió la cabeza mientras se apar taba, cubriéndola con la sábana para no verla des nuda—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque sabía que te habrías apartado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Y yo no quería que lo hicieras.

Su sinceridad lo conmovió... hasta que recordó lo que habían hecho y las repercusiones.

—¿No mantenías relaciones con Seiya? —le pre guntó entonces—. Bueno, es evidente que no. La cuestión es ¿por qué no?

Serena se sentía como si estuviera en el banqui llo de los acusados y su única defensa era la verdad. Aunque eso demostrara que era demasiado confiada y vulnerable.

—Porque me ponía nerviosa cada vez que Seiya me tocaba —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Me quedaba... helada.

—Pero ahora no estabas nerviosa —dijo Darien.

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Quería que se lo dijera para inflar su ya hinchado ego? ¿Debía admitir que había sido tan tonta como para comprometerse con un hombre cuando no sentía por él lo que sentía por el jeque? ¿Que acababa de descubrir lo que eran la pa sión y el deseo?

—Tú haces que me sienta relajada. No, tal vez ésa no es la palabra adecuada. Me haces sentir... —de nuevo, Serena se encogió de hombros—. Lujuriosa, imagino. Algo que no había sentido nunca. Seiya me dijo la última vez que fui a verlo que era frígida y yo lo creí...

Cuando Darien murmuró algo en su idioma, el co razón de Serena se llenó de esperanza.

—En fin, tal vez debería estarle agradecida. Por lo menos no se acostó conmigo estando con otra mujer,- suspiró, maldiciendo al hombre que le había hecho tanto daño y maldiciendo también su propia impetuosidad. Qué complicada podía ser la vida a veces. El mejor sexo de su vida y tenía que ser con su vieja amiga, que había desperdiciado su virgini dad con él y lo hacía sentir responsable. Era una si tuación imposible.

—Tú sabes qué clase de hombre soy, Serenity —empezó a decir—. Como soberano de Khayarzah, se espera que me case con una virgen, pero tiene que ser una mujer de mi cultura, no una extranjera.

Serena se alegraba de que estuviera mirando al techo porque de otro modo habría visto su expre sión dolida. Qué cruel podía ser, pensó. ¿Creía que quería casarse con él sólo porque era el primer hombre con el que había mantenido relaciones se xuales? ¿Pensaba que le había ocultado esa infor mación para colocarse en una posición de poder?

Pues no iba a sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado. Ocultarle que era virgen no tenía nada que ver con una agenda oculta; sencillamente no se lo había dicho porque temía que se apartase y porque lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Quería que fuese Darien quien la introdujera en el mundo del sexo porque... bueno porque sentía un gran cariño por él. Nada más. Era algo que debería celebrar y no lamentar.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto —le dijo, des lizando un dedo por sus labios y sin sorprenderse cuando él le dio un mordisquito.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿No podemos olvidar lo que ha pasado?

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó él, tomándola entre sus brazos—. No, no estás loca. Sólo eres una chica sin experiencia y, en cierto modo, es una pena que ha yas empezado con el mejor.

—¿Quieres decir que ningún otro amante estará a tu altura?

No, no había querido decir eso. Había querido de cir que el sexo rara vez era tan... satisfactorio, espe cialmente la primera vez. Se preguntó entonces por qué, pero enseguida apartó de sí tal pensamiento. Los porqués eran irrelevantes, eran los hechos lo que contaba. Y el hecho era que quería hacer el amor con Serenity de nuevo.

—Lo dudo – respondió.

—¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan arrogante?

Darien la silenció con un beso.

—La arrogancia es a veces la verdad, _anisah.- _¿Cómo podía resistirse cuando decía esas cosas?

Cuando la miraba con esos ojos tan azules como el mar sólo quería escribir su nombre con ellos.

—Oh, Darien...

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé —Serena suspiró.

Tampoco él Darien sólo podía pensar en la sua vidad de sus pechos y en el evocador aroma feme nino que parecía invadir sus sentidos.

Besando su hombro, deslizó un dedo entre sus muslos y se dejó llevar por una tentación a la que no tenía el menor deseo de resistirse. ¿Por qué arruinar aquella maravillosa experiencia con preguntas a las que por el momento no podía contestar?

Mientras buscaba sus labios, dejó escapar un ge mido ronco, el beso bloqueándolo todo salvo el cla mor de sus cuerpos.


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 11_

El dedo con el que hacía círculos en su ab domen se detuvo de repente y Serena emi tió un gemido de protesta.

—Me gusta —murmuró.

—Lo sé, a mí también —incrédulo, Darien miró el reloj y comprobó que habían pasado dos horas desde que llegaron a la casa. Tenía montones de cosas que hacer, pero había estado dos horas explorando su cuerpo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, saltó de la cama para es capar del cálido atractivo de sus brazos. Para ser una mujer inexperta, desde luego abrazaba con en tusiasmo. Nunca habría imaginado que pudiera ser tan deliciosamente imaginativa.

—No podemos quedarnos en la cama todo el día, Serenity. Mis guardaespaldas estarán preguntán dose dónde me he metido.

No, en realidad debían saber dónde se había me tido y qué estaba haciendo. Y era culpa suya. Se ha bía saltado todas las reglas llevando a Serenity a su casa y haciendo el amor con ella.

—Darien..

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —la interrumpió él con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Pero temía que lo convenciese con esos ojos suyos.

Desnuda en la cama, el pelo rubio dorado extendido sobre la almohada y sus cremosos muslos indolen temente abiertos... Darien tenía que hacer un es fuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse.

—¿Quieres dejar de tentarme?

—¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada!

No era el momento de explicar que sin hacer nada estaba consiguiendo excitarlo más que nin guna otra mujer. ¿Cómo iba a explicar algo que ni él mismo entendía? En lugar de eso, se concentró en cosas prácticas.

—Tendremos que esperar hasta llegar al palacio para duchamos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sería como poner un anuncio en el _Kha __yarzah Times _si aparecemos de repente con el pelo mojado y la cara lavada.

Aunque tuvieran que volver a la ciudad con el innegable perfume del sexo invadiendo el interior del jeep...

—Serenity, ¿quieres levantarte, por favor?

Con desgana, Serena lo hizo. Le parecía extraño vestirse en un sitio como aquél y más extraño aún ver a Darien poniéndose la chilaba.

Se arregló un poco frente al espejo del baño, pero cuando volvió al dormitorio lo encontró con una ex presión tan seria que se le encogió el corazón. ¿Iba a decir que había cometido el mayor error de su vida?

—Bueno, ¿y qué va a pasar ahora? —le preguntó.

Suspirando, Darien sacudió la cabeza. Si fuese otra mujer sería muy fácil le daría un beso y le diría adiós, prometiendo ir a verla cuando volviese a Lon dres. Luego la metería en un avión de vuelta a casa y la olvidaría.

Pero no era otra mujer, era Serenity y eso hacía que la situación fuese terriblemente complicada.

La había llevado allí para darle la oportunidad de olvidar sus problemas y, sin embargo, los había au mentado seduciéndola. Y para empeorar la situa ción, se había llevado su virginidad, el mayor regalo que una mujer podía hacerle a un hombre.

Tenía que calmarse, demostrarle que nada había cambiado, que su amistad seguía siendo la misma.

—Es posible que podamos manejar la situación si usamos la cabeza.

Al ver su expresión calculadora, Serena temió lo peor.

—¿Manejar la situación?

—Hemos cruzado una línea prohibida al hacer el amor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque eso sonaba como si hubieran cometido un delito.

—Sí, me doy cuenta.

—Y debería enviarte de vuelta a Inglaterra... por los dos.

Era evidente que a Serenity no le hacía ninguna gracia y se preguntó si él tendría la misma expre sión desolada.

—Pero la cuestión es que no quiero que te vayas.

—¿No? —murmuró ella, con una nota de esperanza en su voz.

—Quiero que pases al ordenador los diarios de mi padre como habíamos quedado —dijo Darien—. Y quiero seguir haciéndote el amor. ¿No sería una lo cura que no siguiéramos disfrutando el uno del otro?

Serena sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Estaba de acuerdo, pero le gustaría que no lo dijera de ese modo, con esa sangre fría.

¿No podría haberla tomado entre sus brazos para decirle que no podía dejarla ir, que la quería a su lado, en lugar de hablar como si se tratara de otra aburrida reunión en su apretada agenda?

Pero su natural sentido de la decencia agradecía que no estuviera cegándola con emociones. Estaba poniendo una oferta sobre la mesa: un breve inter ludio para disfrutar mientras durase.

¿Qué había que pensar?

—Puede que sea una locura ¿pero qué hay de malo en volverse loco de vez en cuando?

Dejando escapar un gemido, Darien la abrazó, buscando sus labios como si llevaran días sin to carse en lugar de unos minutos.

—Pero la próxima vez tendremos que ser discre tos porque el palacio tiene oídos —le advirtió—. No debemos mostrarnos cariñosos en público, eso no se ría aceptable para mi gente.

¿Y ella?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Sus sentimientos importaban menos que los de su gente?

Pero sabía que no debía soñar con un imposible. Debía disfrutar de lo que tenían y aplaudir la hones tidad de Darien. No le estaba ofreciendo un cuento de hadas, pero al menos no estaba mintiéndole.

—Vamos —dijo él, besándola por última vez—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Cuando Darien pulsó el botón que levantaba las persianas automáticas, Serena se acercó a una ven tana y, de nuevo, le pareció ver un brillo de agua a lo lejos.

—¿Es un río?

—Sí lo es, el río Jamanah, que significa perla de plata. Supongo que pensarías que en el desierto no hay agua.

—Intento evitar generalizaciones de ese tipo —Serena guiñó los ojos, intentando recordar lo que sabía sobre la geografía de Khayarzah—. ¿No tiene su fuente fuera del país?

—Bravo —dijo, él—. Nace en Sharifa, sí.

—¿El país con el que han estado en guerra du rante tantos años?

Darien levantó una ceja.

—Me sorprende que sepas tanto sobre Khayarzah.

—Me lo contó mi padre. Estaba muy interesado en la historia de tu país.

—¿Y lo recuerdas todo?

—La mayoría de las cosas que me contó, sí. Tengo buena memoria —Serena sonrió mientras salían de la casa. Solía coleccionar hechos sobre Darien como otras chicas coleccionaban muñecas Barbie porque siempre le había fascinado el oscuro jeque al que adoraba y el país que era tan querido para él.

—Eres una mujer sorprendente en muchos senti dos, Serenity.

—Eso suena como un cumplido.

—Porque lo es —murmuró él.

Serena sonrió mientras arrancaba el motor del jeep. No se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida y le resultaba imposible recordar su advertencia de no hacerse ilusiones sobre la relación.

Mientras volvían a la capital, Darien iba seña lando sitios importantes y contándole batallas de sus antepasados mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse tras las dunas.

Pero cuando llegaron al palacio su actitud cam bió por completo. En cuanto las verjas de hierro forjado se cerraron tras ellos, su expresión se volvió tan remota como las lejanas montañas y la intimi dad que habían disfrutado durante el viaje desapa reció. No hubo beso de despedida, ninguna palabra afectuosa. Al contrario.

—Debo hablar con mis consejeros —le dijo brus camente—. Así podrás descansar. Antes de la cena te mostraré los diarios de mi padre y dónde traba jarás a partir de mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy bien —respondió Serena.

Después de eso, Darien se alejó sin compartir una sonrisa secreta o un apretón de manos. ¿Era posible que sólo dos horas antes hubiera estado desnuda en tre sus brazos? Y, sin embargo, ahora era como un extraño.

Rey apareció a su lado como si alguien la hu biera llamado. Y tal vez era así, pensó. Probable mente la maquinaria de palacio se había puesto en marcha en cuanto el jeep atravesó la verja.

Pero al menos tenía tiempo para darse un largo baño y elegir un vestido especial para la cena.

Serena miró las túnicas de seda en el vestidor.

¿Qué había dicho Darien cuando estaba besándola y haciéndola temblar de deseo? Que sus ojos eran más azules que los preciosos mosaicos de lapislá zuli que adornaban las paredes del palacio.

Y por eso eligió una túnica y un pantalón de seda azul zafiro y se sujetó el pelo en un moño sobre la cabeza. No solía arreglarse mucho el pelo, pero que un hombre como Darien la halagase hacía maravillas por la confianza de una mujer.

Rey fue a buscarla una hora antes de cenar y la llevó a la biblioteca, donde Darien estaba espe rando. Era una habitación maravillosa con estante rías de madera oscura llenas de libros, algunos es critos muchos siglos antes.

Darien la recibió con una sonrisa. Serena no era la mujer más experta del mundo, pero se daba cuenta de que aprobaba su aspecto. Cuando Rey desapa reció, se preguntó si la tomaría entre sus brazos, pero no lo hizo.

Al contrario, se limitó a abrir una caja de madera con una intricada labor de marquetería que contenía los diarios de su padre.

Al ver ese pedazo de historia, Serena olvidó su romance y sacó uno de los tomos.

Afortunadamente, la caligrafía de su padre era legible. Algunas páginas estaban escritas de arriba abajo, otras, claramente compuestas en momentos de tribulación, contenían sucintas notas. A su padre le hubiera encantado leerlos, pensó.

Cuando levantó la mirada encontró a Darien ob servándola con una expresión curiosa en los ojos.

—Veo que te gusta lo que ves.

—Sí, me encanta. Estoy deseando empezar.

Él sonrió complacido. A su pesar, había pensado que su actitud cambiaría después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Había imaginado que se volvería exigente, caprichosa, pero no era así. Al contrario, Serenity seguía siendo la misma de siempre, sin reproches, sin exigencias.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Hambre? Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Entonces tal vez podrías soportar una cena conmigo. Empezarás mañana con los diarios.

—Muy bien.

Serena experimentó una sensación de irrealidad mientras recorría los pasillos del palacio. En esos momentos se sentía tan cerca de él y, a la vez, tan lejos. Si hubiera sido otro hombre seguramente habrían ido de la mano pensó. Conocía su cuerpo íntimamente y, sin embargo no se habían tocado desde que llegaron a palacio.

—Estas muy callada Serenity.

—¿Ah, sí?

—En Khayarzah tenemos una expresión: «si me das tus pensamientos, yo te daré una almendra».

—En Inglaterra decimos: «un céntimo por tus pensamientos». Tu expresión es más poética.

—¿Y a ti te gustan las almendras?

—Me encantan.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Quién es Esmeralda?

—¿Esmeralda? —repitió él.

—La mujer que te llamó en Londres, la que fue tan antipática conmigo.

Darien frunció el ceño. Le gustaría decir que Esmeralda no era asunto suyo, pero sabía que debía ser sincero.

—Es sólo una mujer.

Sólo una mujer. ¿Sería ella _sólo _una mujer tam bién? ¿Tendría que soportar que algún día otra mu jer evitara que hablase con Darien por teléfono, como había hecho ella en Londres? Serena imaginó ese futuro y se le encogió el corazón.

—No creo que a ninguna mujer le guste ser des crita de esa forma.

—Tal vez no es la manera más diplomática de ha cerlo —asintió Darien—. Esmeralda es una modelo rusa con la que tuve una aventura. ¿Satisfecha?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, aunque no se sen tía satisfecha en absoluto.

—¿Es... muy guapa?

—No, es fea como un _addax _—Darien tuvo que son reír—. Es modelo, Serenity, por supuesto que es guapa. Pero todo ha terminado. Terminó cuando me convertí en rey.

—Ah, claro —murmuró ella, entristecida.

—¿Por qué haces esto, _anisha? _¿Por qué ahora? No vamos a arruinar una bella aventura con un ata que de celos, ¿verdad?

Serena negó con la cabeza, intentando controlar una punzada de envidia. Pero pisando los talones de la envidia llegó el miedo... aunque Darien estaba di ciendo la verdad. Aquello era una aventura, nada más. Si quería algo más de la relación, no sólo se lle varía un serio disgusto sino que arriesgaría la amis tad que había entre ellos. De modo que se obligó a sí misma a sonreír.

—No, claro que no.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Haciendo su papel de invitada y no el de celosa amante, empezó a preguntarle por las montañas y los famosos leopardos que vivían allí.

—¿Darien? —murmuró mientras tomaban el café.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es un _addax?_

—Un antílope del desierto famoso por su fealdad —respondió él, con una sonrisa indulgente. Su sen tido del humor y su sinceridad lo excitaban, pero no tanto como el roce de sus pechos—. Vete a la cama, Serenity —le ordenó después, con tono urgente—. Me reuniré contigo en cuanto salga la luna.


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 12_

La suave luz del amanecer se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación y, bostezando perezosamente, Serena se estiró bajo las sábanas, sus piernas atrapadas por las de Darien.

—No te vayas —murmuró, una petición que se ha bía convertido en un ritual durante esas tres sema nas.

—Tengo que irme, _anisah bahiya _—dijo él, con cierto pesar—. No me lo pongas más difícil, por fa vor.

—Pensé que era lo que te gustaba... —Serena bajó la mano para acariciar su miembro.

—¡Bruja! —exclamó Darien, besando su hombro—. Si espero un poco más, los criados me verán sa liendo de la habitación.

Pero no podía marcharse o dejar de acariciar sus muslos. Era inexplicable. Compartir cama cada no che se había convertido en una curiosa adicción para un hombre normalmente contrario a la compa ñía femenina por la mañana. ¿No le había dicho una vez a su hermano que cenar con la misma mujer dos días seguidos era lo más aburrido del mundo?

Serena se mordió los labios.

—¿Y sería el fin del mundo si los criados te vieran?

—Pues claro que sí. Pero sobre todo sería el final de tu reputación —dijo él, apartando el pelo de su cara—. Y yo no quiero eso.

—¿Y si te dijera que no me importa mi reputa ción?

—Pero debería importarte —Darien se levantó de la cama para vestirse—. Tu apellido es respetado en todo el país y yo no quiero que eso cambie, Serenity. Y si se supiera que compartimos cama, eso es lo que pasaría.

Al ver el brillo de determinación en sus ojos, Serena supo que discutir no serviría de nada.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Duerme un rato, te veré más tarde.

Darien salió de la habitación con una carismática sonrisa y Serena tuvo un sueño turbulento antes de levantarse para ir a la biblioteca.

Era un sitio curioso para trabajar. Con las venta nas cerradas para evitar el calor, siempre experi mentaba una sensación de paz cuando entraba cada mañana.

Como todos los días, el desayuno estaba servido frente a una ventana desde la que podía ver los jar dines del palacio. Sobre la mesa, además de un ramo de rosas, había fruta fresca, té de menta y una selec ción de pasteles hechos con miel.

Después de desayunar, sacó uno de los diarios de la caja, que debía tener cientos de años. Aunque eso ya no era sorprendente porque todo en aquel palacio era antiquísimo. Lo que era sorprendente era lo rá pido que se había acostumbrado a la vida allí. En lugar de sentirse intimidada, se había acostumbrado a aquel mundo exótico de Khayarzah como si hu biera nacido allí.

Estar rodeada de obras de arte y antigüedades no la asustaba. Y tampoco la presencia de criados si lenciosos en los pasillos y los salones. Se había acostumbrado muy pronto al lujo y la comodidad de ser atendida a todas horas y a dar largos paseos por los jardines mientras Darien se dedicaba a sus ta reas.

Y si pasaba gran parte del día sola lo compen saba por las noches, cuando Darien se reunía con ella para cenar. Después, a veces jugaban a las cartas como habían hecho cuando era pequeña. Otras ve ces, Darien tenía que acudir a algún evento y ella se quedaba leyendo la historia de Khayarzah en un sofá de brocado.

—¿No te importa quedarte sola? —le preguntó una tarde, apareciendo en el salón con una chilaba bor dada en plata.

Claro que le importaba, pero no iba a decírselo porque sabía que Darien no podía aparecer en un evento con una mujer europea del brazo.

—No, en absoluto. Tengo cosas que leer.

Pero por la noche era una historia diferente. Cuando salía la luna en aquel cielo cubierto de es trellas, Darien iba a su habitación y, en silencio, le hacía el amor. Con el corazón latiendo como loco, Serena lo esperaba desnuda bajo las sábanas de al godón egipcio, escuchando el frufrú de su chilaba sobre el suelo de mármol. Y entonces se reunía con ella en la cama, su cuerpo viril y ardiente, sus besos llenos de pasión. Le hacía el amor durante gran parte de la noche, hasta que los dos estaban agotados, y se marchaba cuando empezaba a amanecer.

Y a veces, cuando abría los ojos por la mañana, Serena pensaba que tal vez lo había soñado todo.

Los diarios la ayudaban mucho. Tener una razón para estar en el palacio le daba un propósito y evi taba que pensara demasiado en lo que haría cuando su aventura con Darien terminase. Porque la idea de despedirse de él era demasiado dolorosa.

No, mejor recordarlo mientras hacían el amor, cuando lamía sus muslos con su experta lengua y luego...

Serena cerró los ojos. Esos recuerdos siempre la abrumaban, pero se daba cuenta de que ocurría algo más. Algo peligroso para su corazón. Porque además del placer físico había otra emoción y en algún mo mento, sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de él.

La amistad y el cariño que había sentido por Darien desde pequeña se habían transformado en algo más grande e infinitamente más poderoso.

Lo amaba.

¿Se quedaría Darien horrorizado si lo supiera?

Serena miró el diario abierto frente a ella sobre el escritorio, pero no era capaz de leer una sola lí nea. ¡Por supuesto que se quedaría horrorizado! El amor no entraba en sus planes, se lo había dejado claro desde el principio. Aquello era sexo; genial, sí, pero nada más que eso.

—No te pago para que estés soñando despierta todo el día.

La burlona voz de Darien interrumpió sus pensa mientos y, al verlo, su corazón se derritió.

—A veces no puedo evitarlo —dijo ella.

—¿Con qué soñabas?

«Contigo abrazándome cuando estás dentro de mí. Con tus besos cuando terminamos y cómo me gustaría quedarme aquí, a tu lado, para siempre».

Pero no podía decir eso. Eran palabras prohibi das, como lo era demostrar afecto en público. O que los encontrasen juntos en la cama. De modo que, ha ciendo un esfuerzo, Serena señaló el diario que te nía delante de ella.

—Los diarios de tu padre son un documento fas cinante. Un diario es mejor que una autobiografía, ¿no te parece? Mucho más personal.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Una mirada íntima a la vida de una persona, a sus pensamientos.

—Eso es.

No podía entender por qué nadie de la familia los había leído antes.

—Cuenta cosas que yo ya sabía y cosas que no co nocía en absoluto. Gracias a ellos he entendido lo mal que debieron pasarlo durante la guerra... —Serena va ciló, preguntándose si aquél sería un tema prohibido también—. Y luego, cuando tu madre se puso enferma.

Darien apretó los labios. Pero sabía que dándole acceso a los diarios de su padre, Serenity abriría una parte de sí mismo que siempre había tenido guardada. Para un hombre tan fieramente reservado era turbador saber que estaba conociendo una parte de sí mismo oculta a los demás. Pero era Serenity, se recordó a sí mismo, una mujer que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—No fue fácil, no. Especialmente para mi padre —admitió—. Aparte de atender a mi madre, intentaba ayudar a mi tío a levantar el país después de mu chos años de guerra y no le quedaba tiempo para sus hijos. Ésa es una de las razones por las que Zafiro y yo estudiamos en Inglaterra. Para mi hermano fue peor porque era más joven y apenas pudo cono cer a nuestra madre.

Nunca había sido tan sincero y Serena vaciló, temiendo que se apartase si hacía más preguntas. Pero su deseo de saber superó a su natural cautela.

—Debió ser una sorpresa terrible para ti cuando tu tío murió.

Él se quedó callado un momento. Nadie le había preguntado eso. Nadie hablaba de sus sentimientos porque su acceso al trono había sido algo inevitable y que se hubiera atrevido a expresar sus dudas se habría tomado por debilidad.

—Fue una sorpresa, sí —asintió por fin—. Pero lo peor fue que su hijo, mi primo, iba con él en ese momento. No deberían haber viajado juntos y en condiciones normales no lo hacían nunca, pero esa noche sólo había un avión disponible... —Darien hizo una pausa—. Y en ese momento, su destino quedó decidido.

Su rostro se endureció al recordar los restos del avión esparcidos por las montañas. Su padre había muerto poco antes y Darien tuvo que lidiar con la muerte de sus familiares, seguida de la sorprendente coronación.

Él nunca había querido ser rey y, sin embargo, no podía decírselo a nadie. Pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado al papel que no había querido hacer, un papel con estrictos límites que él nunca olvidaba.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Serena.

Sus palabras lo devolvieron al presente, recor dándole lo poco regio de su comportamiento. Tenía a su amiga de la infancia como amante y le había dicho que eso podría afectar a su reputación. ¿Pero y la suya?

Su gente se quedaría atónita si supiera que man tenía una aventura con una mujer europea entre los muros del palacio. ¿Podía ser un héroe nacional, el guardián de la moral cuando estaba rechazando los valores de su país?

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo dulce que era entre sus brazos cada noche, cuando le daba la bien venida a su cama. Los placeres que él le había ense ñado y que ella había abrazado con entusiasmo. Cuánto le gustaría que aquella aventura continuase...

Pero no estaba siendo justo, ni con ella ni con su pueblo. Al contrario que su hermano Zafiro, él no era un jugador, pero sabía suficiente sobre probabi lidades como para reconocer que si seguían siendo amantes, tarde o temprano alguien lo descubriría. ¿Y entonces qué?

Tenía que hablar con ella... pero no en la cama, donde la distracción de su delicioso cuerpo hacía que perdiese el valor. Ni allí, donde los criados po drían escuchar la conversación. Aunque no enten dieran lo que decían, su lenguaje corporal no les pa saría desapercibido.

No, lo haría en otro sitio, uno del que Serenity le había hablado previamente como uno de sus fa voritos.

—Hoy mi agenda está casi vacía y pensaba po nerme al día con el papeleo, pero tal vez podríamos comer en un sitio tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece, Serenity?

Sorprendida por la invitación, Serena se levantó de la silla.

—¡Me encantaría!

—Estupendo —dijo él—. Estaremos solos.

—¿Quieres decir sin guardaespaldas?

—Mantendrán las distancias, no te preocupes. Deja que yo me encargue de organizarlo todo.

Salieron del palacio a mediodía, con Darien condu ciendo el jeep con destino a las montañas. Su padre le había contado que era uno de los sitios más bonitos del planeta y que uno se sentía en paz consigo mismo estando allí. Pero Serena no se sentía en paz consigo misma mientras miraba el perfil de Darien. Estaba par ticularmente excitada y no sabía por qué. ¿Tal vez porque era la primera vez que hacían algo remota mente normal, como una pareja de verdad? ¿Y mar caría eso una nueva actitud de Darien hacia ella?

—Ahí arriba está el Nouf —dijo él, señalando un pico que dominaba las montañas—. Las cascadas que caen desde la cumbre hacen que la tierra sea fértil y la montaña es casi de color púrpura al atar decer, mientras los halcones la sobrevuelan.

—Es precioso —dijo ella.

La alegría de Serenity hizo que se le encogiera el corazón por lo que tenía que decirle. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Unos minutos después detenía el jeep en la falda de la montaña.

—Ven, nos sentaremos a la sombra de esas rocas un rato. Debes tener sed.

Serena tenía la boca seca, pero el dulce zumo de melón que sirvió en una copa de plata enseguida la refrescó.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Darien entonces. Su tono era tan serio que empezó a preocuparse.

—Eso suena muy solemne —intentó bromear, sintiendo un escalofrío de aprensión en la espina dorsal.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Darien?

El hizo un círculo con el dedo en la palma de su mano antes de levantar la mirada.

—Tenemos que hablar del futuro.

—¿Del futuro? —repitió Serena.

—Nada de esto ha sido planeado. Nunca había planeado que fueras mi amante. Te dije en Inglate rra que podría resistir la tentación... pero ahora me parece una afirmación arrogante y poco realista.

A pesar de las intimidades que compartían en la cama, Serena notó que le ardían las mejillas.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Por supuesto, si tú me hubieras dicho que eras virgen, habría podido contenerme. Pero no me lo dijiste.

—No te lo dije, es verdad.

—Y una vez que te hice mía, era demasiado tarde —siguió él—. Porque entonces ya no podía apartarme. Tal vez esperas que te diga que te quiero... como creo que tú me quieres a mí.

El corazón de Serena empezó a palpitar, emocionado.

—Si no es cierto, no.

—Pero te quiero-dijo Darien quiero, mi anisah bahiya.

—¿Me quieres?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, desgraciadamente sí. Y porque te quiero, me temo que debo enviarte de vuelta a Inglaterra.


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 13_

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos y las emociones de Serena se con virtieron en una montaña rusa.

—Dices que me quieres, pero me envías a Ingla terra. ¿Por qué?

Darien asintió con la cabeza, decidido a no de jarse ganar por el brillo de sus ojos azules. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que le había costado admitir esa verdad?

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Tal vez el orgullo debería haber evitado que lo interrogase, ¿pero de qué valía el orgullo cuando todo su futuro estaba en juego?

—No lo entiendo.

—Lo entenderías si lo pensaras un poco, Serenity. Cuanto más tiempo estés aquí, más riesgo co rre tu reputación. Tú dices que no te importa, pero a mí sí. Más que eso, los dos nos arriesgamos al se guir adelante con una relación que no tiene futuro, ni ahora ni nunca. Yo debo casarme con una mujer de mi país —Darien suspiró con amargura—. Te lo dije desde el principio y no ha cambiado nada.

Salvo que se había portado con una impetuosi dad y una insensatez inéditas en él.

—Debo tomar una esposa. O más de una.

La extraña conversación de repente había dado un giro surrealista.

—¿Más de una esposa? —exclamó Serena.

—Por ley, puedo tener hasta cuatro. Aunque dudo mucho que...

—¡Darien, por favor! —lo interrumpió Serena, in dignada—. No me digas que no puede haber un futuro para nosotros porque tienes un código moral para añadir luego que vas a tener una docena de esposas.

Darien pensó que no era el momento de explicar que sólo podía tener siete. Intentó abrazarla, pero Serenity se apartó como si estuviera contaminado.

—Serenity...

—No me toques —le advirtió ella—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, tan lejos del palacio? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho allí?

Porque quería evitar la escena que estaba te niendo lugar en ese momento. La clase de escena que él nunca tenía con una mujer porque ninguna le había importado como ella. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, ¿no había pensado que podría ganársela con besos y caricias? ¿No había esperado estúpidamente que Serenity quisiera proseguir su aventura en Inglaterra, con él visitándola siempre que le fuera posible y llenándola de regalos para com pensar su ausencia?

Pero no podía hacerlo, ahora se daba cuenta. A Serenity no. No podía ofrecerle tan poco porque eso devaluaría lo que sentía por ella.

—Lo siento —dijo sencillamente.

—No te disculpes. Yo no soy una víctima, Darien. Así que, por favor, llévame de vuelta al palacio. Y luego me gustaría volver a Inglaterra cuanto antes.

Darien no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le hiciera tantas exigencias, pero sabía que tenía dere cho a estar enfadada. Sin embargo, ¿no podían ter minar su romance como había empezado, consumi dos y consolados por el acto del amor?

—Puedes volver a Inglaterra cuando quieras, pero me temo que tendremos que ir vía Marruecos.

Ella lo miró, recelosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo un amigo llamado Andrew Furuhata con el que he quedado para pasar el fin de semana en Marrakech. Nos iremos esta noche.

—¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?

—Me temo que no.

Darien empezó a recoger los platos de la me rienda. Había planeado aquel viaje sorpresa a la exótica ciudad del norte de África pensando que le daría una alegría, pero eso había sido cuando pen saba que podrían continuar su romance sin conse cuencias. Antes de verse obligado a reconocer que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Pero el orgullo no le permitía aparecer allí sin la mujer de la que le había hablado a su amigo italiano y Serenity no podría protestar cuando la llevase a la lujosa suite en el mejor hotel de la ciudad.

Hicieron el viaje de vuelta a palacio en total si lencio y cuando llegaron, Serena fue directamente a su habitación para hacer el equipaje. Al menos no tendría que llevar esas estúpidas túnicas con sus pantalones a juego, pensó.

Pero la verdad era que le gustaban las exóticas túnicas de seda porque con ellas no tenía que preo cuparse por si le hacían el trasero grande o si estaba sentada como una señorita.

Suspirando, Serena se tragó las lágrimas cuando una perpleja Rey entró en la habitación para de cirle que el coche estaba esperándola.

—¿Se marcha de Khayarzah? —le preguntó la jo ven, con cara de preocupación.

—Me temo que debo volver a Inglaterra.

—Pero...

La chica no sabía qué decir y Serena sabía que no se atrevería a preguntar qué pasaba. Pero ella sa bía muy bien lo que sentía porque estaba experi mentando la misma pena. Rey no quería que se fuera y tampoco ella quería marcharse, pero tenía que hacerlo.

¿Cómo iba a contarle a la joven criada lo que ocu rría sin comprometer al rey y sin ponerse a llorar?

De modo que abrazó a Rey, prometiendo es cribirle cuando llegase a Inglaterra. Y luego, des pués de una última mirada alrededor, salió del pa lacio para subir al coche, donde Darien la esperaba.

No se dijeron una palabra y Darien fue hablando con el conductor durante todo el camino. Y aunque no la sorprendió, le dolió en el alma.

Una vez en el avión, se puso a trabajar delante del ordenador y Serena se preguntó si iba a igno rarla durante todo el fin de semana. ¿Cómo le pre sentaría a su amigo italiano? «Se llama Serenity y tú puedes hablar con ella, pero me temo que yo no voy a hacer lo mismo».

El avión aterrizó en la noche marroquí, con un cielo de color índigo cubierto de estrellas. Inmedia tamente fueron llevados al control de pasaportes y cuando Serena retiraba el suyo con manos temblo rosas, Darien la tomó del brazo.

—Nunca has estado en Marruecos, ¿verdad?

—No, nunca.

Darien se sintió culpable al ver su triste expresión. ¿Era culpa suya?, se preguntó. ¿La había llevado allí para que olvidase la ruptura de su compromiso con Seiya para hacerle aún más daño? A ella y a sí mismo, pensó entonces. Porque sentía una pena que no había sentido nunca.

—Es una ciudad preciosa, como tú misma descu brirás por la mañana.

Serena intentó concentrarse en el placer de esa nueva experiencia mientras el coche atravesaba la vieja ciudad.

El sitio en el que iban a alojarse era maravilloso, situado en el corazón de Marrakech. Era una mezcla perfecta de la opulencia de Oriente Medio con las modernas comodidades de Occidente. En la suite había un sauna, un salón de masajes y una piscina en el patio con agua de color turquesa.

Y una cama enorme que Serena miró como si estuviera cubierta de serpientes.

—Podríamos pasar toda la noche juntos por pri mera vez —dijo Darien.

—Podríamos, pero no vamos a hacerlo.

—Serenity...

—No puedo, sencillamente no puedo —lo inte rrumpió ella. Si la besaba, si lo dejaba entrar en su cuerpo después de lo que había pasado, ¿qué sería de ella?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

—Yo dormiré en ese diván.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Pero es lo que voy a hacer. Tú eres demasiado alto y no estarías cómodo.

—Muy bien —asintió Darien—. Si eso es lo que quieres.

—Eso es lo que quiero —afirmó Serena.

Pero no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche sa biendo que Darien dormía a unos metros de ella.

Andrew llegó al día siguiente con su prometida, pero Serenity estaba agotada y decidió quedarse en la habitación hasta la hora de cenar. Darien trabajaba frente a su ordenador y se comunicaban con una fría amabilidad que era más angustiosa que aquella con versación en las montañas.

Desgraciadamente, se quedó dormida cuando de bería haberse arreglado para cenar y cuando bajó al restaurante el rostro de Darien era una máscara de desaprobación.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, me he quedado dormida. ¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigos? —se limitó a replicar ella.

Darien no intentó disimular su enfado. ¿No había final para su obstinado comportamiento?, se pre guntaba a sí mismo. Se había negado a compartir cama con él y luego llegaba tarde.

—Andrew Furuhata y su prometida, Lita...

—Kino —intervino ella, con una expresión que a Serena le pareció ligeramente ansiosa.

—Les presento a Serenity Tsukino.

Serena intentó sonreír, aunque le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Como fue un esfuerzo mantener una conversación mientras cenaban... porque Andrew y su novia parecían haber bebido demasiado.

Cuando por fin la cena terminó y volvieron a su suite, se volvió para mirarlo.

—Si va a haber más cenas como ésta, no cuentes conmigo —le advirtió.

—Tenemos todo un fin de semana.

—Lo pasaré en la suite.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Claro que puedo —Serena lo miró, desafián dolo—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, Darien. Soy una ciudadana libre.

Se quedó en la suite durante todo el día siguiente y Darien decidió interrumpir la visita.

—Haz las maletas, nos vamos.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Ahora mismo, sí.

Durante el viaje al aeropuerto, Serena se mordía los labios intentando desesperadamente no llorar delante de él. Pero no era fácil. Era como si alguien le hubiera hecho un agujero en el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría ese dolor?, se preguntó. ¿Cuánto tar daba en morir un amor?

Estaba preguntándose a qué hora llegarían a Lon dres cuando, por sorpresa, Darien se despidió.

—Pero... ¿no vamos a ir juntos a Londres? —le pre guntó, atónita.

—He cambiado de opinión —dijo él—. No creo que debamos soportar esta farsa mucho más tiempo.

—Darien...

—No, Serenity. Tal vez sea lo mejor. Vamos a despedirnos conservando los mejores recuerdos de estos días, ¿de acuerdo?

Tenía que apartarse de ella o haría algo imper donable como ponerse a llorar. ¿Y de qué serviría eso? No, no cambiaría nada.

Serena experimentó una abrumadora sensación de miedo al ver que bajaban la escalerilla del avión. Darien iba a marcharse. Se iba y tal vez no volvería a verlo nunca. Aquélla podría ser la última vez que viera su querido rostro...

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo más. Se dio cuenta de que su amistad de tantos años había sido irreparablemente dañada y eso le dolía en el alma.

Serena dio un tentativo paso adelante, sin saber lo que iba a decir pero sabiendo que tenía que to carlo por última vez.

—Darien.

Él podía ver la insoportable tristeza en sus ojos, pero mantuvo las distancias porque sabía que si la tocaba estaría perdido.

—¿Qué puedo decir aparte de que lo siento?

—¿Lo sientes?—repitió ella, con un nudo en la gar ganta—. ¿Quieres decir que lamentas lo que ha ha bido entre nosotros?

Darien apretó los labios. Lo lamentaba porque su romance lo había llevado a un paraíso que nunca volvería a pisar...

Pero al ver el brillo de sus ojos, algo se derritió dentro de él y tuvo que revisar su opinión. ¿Cómo podía lamentar algo que le había proporcionado tanta felicidad?

—No, no lo lamento. Pero siento mucho no poder ofrecerte nada más.

—Darien... —Serena parpadeó para contener las lá grimas. Le gustaría decir que aceptaba lo que pudiera ofrecerle, que seguiría siendo su amante en Londres, pero ella sabía que ésa no era la respuesta porque tarde o temprano se sentiría insatisfecha y acabaría odiándolo. No, mejor marcharse ahora, cuando los re cuerdos eran tan dulces—. Darien... —repitió. Tenía algo que decirle, aunque eso la hiciera más vulnerable.

—¿Qué?

«Dilo», se urgió a sí misma. «Dilo para que sepa la verdad».

—Sólo quería decirte que te quiero, cariño mío. Te quiero más que a nadie.

Darien hizo una mueca de dolor porque era como si le hubiese clavado la daga más afilada en el co razón.

—Lo sé —dijo por fin—. Me quieres como yo te quiero a ti. Y ahora vete, antes de que...

Ella asintió al notar el pellizco en su voz.

—Adiós, amor mío —susurró.

—Adiós, Serenity —Darien se alejó de ella, asin tiendo distraídamente con la cabeza cuando uno de sus hombres le dijo que el jet estaba preparado para su regreso a Khayarzah.

Pero sólo quería ver a Serenity subiendo al avión y se quedó en la pista hasta que lo vio desa parecer en el cielo de Marruecos.

Sólo entonces subió a su jet, con el corazón encogido, antes de ir directamente al lavabo para ce rrar la puerta.

Porque había muy pocos sitios donde un rey pu diese llorar.

**Yo lloré tanto como él…**


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 14_

-Majestad...? ¿Me está escuchando, Ma jestad?- Darien miró a su ayudante y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. De que había estado en semejante situación durante toda la reunión y, de nuevo, no se había enterado de nada.

Aquello no podía seguir así.

—Perdona, ¿qué decías?

—Tenemos que, discutir la ceremonia de inaugu ración del hipódromo, Majestad —le recordó su ayu dante.

—No, ahora no.

Darien se percató de la mirada que intercambia ban sus dos consejeros más cercanos. Estaban pre guntándose qué le pasaba últimamente, por qué no prestaba atención al trabajo y por qué nada parecía darle placer.

¿No se había hecho él esas mismas preguntas?

Irritado consigo mismo, se levantó abruptamente, un movimiento que hizo que todos sus consejeros se levantasen con él. Y entonces reconoció que era ab surdo no admitir que en el fondo sabía la verdad. Porque la razón de su descontento estaba tan clara como el cielo azul de Khayarzah.

Echaba de menos a Serenity.

La echaba de menos como nunca había echado de menos a nadie, como si le hubieran cortado un brazo.

¿No había pensado que sería fácil decirle adiós? ¿Que haciendo lo que debía por su país pronto ol vidaría esos ojos azules que se le habían metido en el corazón? Había imaginado que el deber sería un consuelo, pero no era así.

¿No había hecho todo lo posible para dejar de pensar en ella? Se había lanzado de cabeza al tra bajo con un fervor que había sorprendido a sus con sejeros, como si el trabajo pudiera ser un santuario. Y cuando eso fracasó, había subido a su caballo para cabalgar por el desierto hasta quedar agotado. Pero el agotamiento físico tampoco aliviaba el va cío que sentía en su interior.

La noche anterior, su hermano Zafiro había lla mado desde Londres con un pretexto cualquiera, pero él supo de inmediato que su intención era ave riguar qué le pasaba.

El mundo entero parecía saber que el jeque de Khayarzah no se encontraba bien. ¿Y esos rumores no amenazaban la estabilidad de su país?

Pensar que podría hacerle daño a su querido Khayarzah fue suficiente para ponerlo en acción. Reuniendo a sus consejeros y ayudantes, Darien les dijo que iba a hacer un viaje a Inglaterra y al día si guiente su jet aterrizaba en Londres.

El coche negro que solía usar cuando visitaba el país estaba esperando en la pista y, después de ha blar un momento con sus guardaespaldas, tomó la familiar carretera que lo llevaba a Surrey, a Serenity.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegó y al ver las ca sas iluminadas recordó que era diciembre, las navi dades para el mundo occidental, cuando todo pare cía iluminarse de luces y alegría. Darien miró su reloj para comprobar la fecha.

Veinticuatro de diciembre. El día de Noche buena.

Era un día importante para ellos, pensó, el día que las familias se reunían para cenar... pero enton ces recordó que Serenity no tenía familia. Estaba sola en ésa fecha tan importante, tan sola como él.

Pero cuando llegó al familiar camino rodeado de árboles y le hizo un gesto a sus guardaespaldas para que esperasen, estuvo a punto de chocar contra un coche que iba en dirección contraria.

Y el conductor era Seiya Kou.

Darien sólo había visto al exprometido de Serenity una vez, pero una vez era más que suficiente para recordar esa cara de niño bonito y el ridículo flequillo sobre la frente.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

Darien salió del coche y llamó a la puerta hasta que Serenity apareció, parpadeando varias veces como si no diera crédito a lo que veía. Estaba tan pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿O era bochorno lo que veía en su rostro?

—¿Qué hacía Seiya Kou aquí? —le espetó. Serena tuvo que llevarse una mano al corazón al ver a su amante. Exactamente, se recordó a sí misma amargamente. Y por una buena razón: un hombre que quería tener cuatro esposas y que siempre sería un jeque del desierto en todos los sentidos no era hombre para ella.

—No puedes aparecer de repente, sin avisar, como si fueras un detective de película y... ¿qué ha ces aquí, Darien?

—¿,Tú qué crees que hago aquí? —replicó él. Pero había bajado el tono al ver sus ojeras y lo ancho que le quedaba el jersey—. He venido para hablar con tigo.

El corazón de Serena se llenó de esperanzas, que ella intentó contener recordando las noches sin dormir desde que volvió de Khayarzah.

—¿Vas a interrogarme sobre Seiya?

—¿Entonces sales con él?

—¡Por favor! —exclamó ella. Sabía que tendría que escucharlo, pero una cosa era segura: iba a ser fuerte, tenía que serlo. La última vez que se vieron estaba al borde de las lágrimas y debía demostrarle que estaba perfectamente sin él—. Será mejor que entres.

Darien notó que no le ofrecía un té y no lo llevaba a la cocina, como había hecho la última vez. La si guió hasta el salón y, una vez allí, Serenity lo miró con expresión decidida.

Y sólo podía haber una razón para que se mos trara tan segura de sí misma.

—¿Has vuelto con Seiya? —le preguntó, sintiendo que su corazón se volvía loco.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonta?

—¿Entonces qué hacía aquí?

Serena podía ver el brillo de sus ojos azules. Parecía un dragón echando fuego por la boca, pensó.

—Se ha enterado de que había vuelto de Khayar zah y ha venido a pedirme su anillo de compromiso.

Daren recordó la expresión furiosa del inglés cuando sus coches se cruzaron en el camino y de in mediato miró su mano.

—¿Y se lo has dado?

—Se lo habría dado si hubiera podido encontrarlo —Serena suspiró—. Parece que lo he perdido, no sé dónde. Cuando se lo he explicado a Seiya, él me ha dicho que le pague las veinticinco mil libras que le costó.

—Pero no lo habrás hecho, ¿verdad?

—Yo no tengo veinticinco mil libras. Y aunque las tuviera no se las habría dado. Le pedí un recibo por el anillo pero, por supuesto, no lo tenía porque el diamante era falso —Serena lo miró a los ojos, retadora—. Algo que tú sabías desde el principio, ¿verdad?

Sin poder evitarlo, Darien sonrió. Cómo lo sor prendía aquella mujer. Una y otra vez, Serenity Tsukino sacaba algo diferente de la chistera para re cordarle lo compleja e interesante que era.

—No lo sabía con seguridad, pero lo sospeché desde el principio. Seiya no daba la impresión de ser un hombre que gastase miles de libras en un ani llo de compromiso —respondió—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Se ha puesto furioso y me ha amenazado, pero yo no le he hecho caso.

Y le había gustado plantarle cara, pensó Serena, algo que no había hecho nunca. Miró a Darien en tonces, pensando cuánto había cambiado desde que empezó su romance con él. Entre otras cosas, había descubierto que una vez que encontrabas valor para decirle cuatro verdades a un jeque, enfrentarse con un simple agente inmobiliario era cosa de niños.

—Sencillamente, le he dicho que me demande si se atreve.

—Bravo, Serenity.

Ya que no podía encontrar refugio en el tema del anillo, Serena lo miró a los ojos. Si había ido allí a decirle que podían seguir siendo amigos, no quería escucharlo. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser su amiga otra vez. Aún no, tal vez nunca lo estaría.

—¿Por qué has venido, Darien?

El se encontró perdido en el azul de sus ojos. Po dría tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, podría pro meterle un tesoro, pero el instinto le decía que eso no serviría de nada porque Serenity no era una mujer que se dejase comprar. La deseaba en todos los sentidos, pero sobre todo deseaba que quisiera volver con él a Khayarzah por voluntad propia.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo por fin; unas pa labras que una vez hubieran sido una intolerable ad misión de debilidad.

«Yo también te he echado de menos. Te he año rado más de lo que nunca había añorado a nadie», pensó Serena. Pero decir eso no cambiaría nada porque Darien seguía sin poder ofrecerle un futuro y, haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular su pena, se encogió de hom bros. —Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti —siguió él.

Aun así, Serenity no mostró indicación alguna de que le gustase lo que estaba escuchando y, de re pente, Darien entendió el verdadero significado de la palabra «valor». Él había dormido bajo las estrellas en algunos de los sitios más infernales del mundo, sin preocuparse de los escorpiones o las serpientes. Su valor físico era admirado y temido en igual me dida por sus compatriotas, para quienes no había nadie más intrépido que Darien Al Chiba.

¿Pero tenía la clase de valor que hacía falta para decirle a aquella mujer lo que había en su corazón? ¿Una admisión que haría que Serenity viera el enorme poder que tenía sobre él?

—Te dije que te quería, pero no podía casarme contigo y supongo que pensé que se me pasaría. Como si fuera un resfriado o una pierna rota. Pero la verdad es que no ha sido así. Al contrario, cada día es peor...

—¿Peor?

—Mi vida está vacía sin ti, Serenity —le confesó Darien—. Te dejé ir porque quería cumplir con las de mandas de mi país, pero ahora sé que no puedo ser el soberano de Khayarzah sin tenerte a mi lado.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, atónita.

—Por favor... —empezó a decir, con los ojos em pañados aunque se había prometido a sí misma no llorar—. Puede que me quieras como yo a ti, pero eso no cambia nada, ¿verdad? No puedo ser tu mu jer porque no nací en Khayarzah y...

—Haré que cambien las leyes —la interrumpió él—. Soy el soberano y puedo hacerlo.

Pero Serena siguió como si no lo hubiera oído.

—Y desde luego no estaría dispuesta a compar tirte con otras mujeres...

—Serás mi única esposa —dijo Darien—. He deci dido renunciar a mi derecho de tener más de una es posa. Eso es lo que he venido a decirte. No descansaré hasta que seas mi esposa. Mi única esposa.

Serena sabía cuánto debía costarle decir eso y, aunque su corazón se hinchó de amor, se obligó a sí misma a ser fuerte.

—No funcionaría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es suficiente, cariño mío —dijo ella, su voz apenas un susurro.

—¿Cómo que no es suficiente?

—No puedo... yo no puedo vivir en un país donde las mujeres carecen de derechos, donde no pueden ir a la universidad. No puedo hacerlo.

Darien la miró, en silencio durante unos segun dos.

—Vienes a mí sin dote y yo lo acepto sin decir nada. Renuncio a mi derecho de tomar más esposas y te digo que serás mi único amor... ¿y aun así, no es suficiente? ¿Me pides que cambie las leyes de mi país antes de consentir en ser mi esposa?

—No, claro que no. Esto no es una guerra, no es un intercambio de favores y no te estoy exigiendo que hagas nada... sólo te digo lo que siento porque debo ser fiel a mí misma. Tú me has hecho crecer como persona, ya no soy la ingenua a la que Seiya engañó. Y aunque te doy las gracias de todo corazón, sé que es una espada de doble filo —Serena tomó aire— porque no puedo dar un paso atrás. No puedo vivir en un país donde las mujeres son ciu dadanas de segunda clase, por mucho que ame al hombre que rige ese país.

Darien recibió ese discurso en silencio porque sus palabras eran demasiado importantes como para no tomarlas en consideración. Pensativo, se acercó a las ventanas que daban al jardín que tanto había amado cuando era joven. Aquél había sido un oasis de verdor para un chico del desierto, pero aquel día los árboles no tenían hojas. Todo era en blanco y negro, las ramas de los árboles cubiertas de nieve...

Sí, todo era blanco o negro en muchos sentidos.

Serenity había tenido la temeridad de decirle lo que él sabía pensaba mucha gente. Había puesto en palabras sentimientos que cada día eran más fuer tes, incluso en su propio país. ¿No había leído a me nudo las críticas a Khayarzah en los periódicos occidentales? Incluso una vez, en Nueva York, había tenido que enfrentarse con un grupo de mujeres que exigían igualdad de derechos.

¿No se sentía como un hipócrita al disfrutar de las libertades del mundo occidental mientras man tenía a las mujeres de Khayarzah en el pasado? Un pasado que ya no tenía sitio en aquel siglo.

Pero había una solución y Serenity lo había he cho ver que era posible. Sería difícil cambiar algu nas cosas, pero el cambio era parte de la vida y no tenía sentido intentar detenerlo.

¿Y tenía elección, además? ¿Podía soportar la idea de vivir otro día sin su fuerte y generosa Serenity a su lado? ¿La mujer que le había enseñado a amar?

Darien se volvió para mirarla.

—La legislación de mi país no puede cambiarse de la noche a la mañana.

Serena notó una promesa en su voz y supo que no debía ponérselo más difícil.

—Y sé que tú no harás nada que retrase esos cam bios.

Él sonrió. Lo había hecho otra vez. Estaba de jando claro que confiaba en él y eso hacía que fuera moralmente imposible llevarle la contraria.

—No retrasaré nada, al contrario —le prometió—. Especialmente esto —dijo luego, dando un paso ade lante para tomarla entre sus brazos—. Te quiero Serenity Tsukino, a ti y sólo a ti durante el resto de mi vida. Eres la única mujer a la que he amado y amaré nunca. Has capturado mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo y, por eso, te lo pregunto una vez más: ¿quie res casarte conmigo?

—Sí, cariño —respondió ella, pasando los dedos por sus labios—. Sí, sí y mil veces sí.

Darien experimentó una sensación de total felici dad.

«Recuerda este momento», se dijo a sí mismo. «Recuérdalo mientras vivas».

Y luego, apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente, inclinó la cabeza para besarla.


	16. Epilogo

_Epílogo_

No ibaa ser, como Darien le advirtió durante su noche de bodas, la más fácil de las unio nes. Porque el jeque y su esposa británica empezaban su vida con más problemas que la ma yoría de los recién casados. Pero Serena lo había sabido desde el principio.

Primero, estaba el reto de que los ciudadanos aceptasen a una esposa occidental que, además, era plebeya. Pero ahí Serenity tenía una gran ventaja porque su padre era un hombre muy querido en Khayarzah.

Además, cautivó a los compatriotas de Darien eli giendo un vestido tradicional para la emocionante ceremonia, que duró cuatro días, como era la costum bre. Y luego procedió a asombrarlos pronunciando sus votos en el idioma del país, que estaba estudian do porque quería hablarlo con fluidez. Pero sobre todo fue aceptada porque todos podían ver cuánto la amaba su rey. Y ella a él.

Estaba tan claro como la luz de la luna, decían. Y por eso, le pusieron como sobrenombre «reina Anwar», que significaba «rayo de luz». Y en la foto que fue enviada a todos los medios de comunicación se miraban a los ojos como si nada más exis tiera para ellos.

El segundo reto fue que la sociedad de Khayar zah aceptase los cambios que tenían que hacer. Per mitir que las mujeres condujeran y fueran a la uni versidad no ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, como le había advertido Darien, pero ocurrió. Demasiado tarde para que Rey estudiase en su propio país, pero Serena estaba decidida a que la joven viera cumplido su sueño y, con la bendición de su marido, patrocinó a su antigua criada para que estu diase en la universidad de Cambridge, donde con siguió un título en Ciencias Políticas.

El reto final era sólo para Serena porque signi ficaba decirle adiós a la vida que conocía y abrazar una nueva que era radicalmente diferente. Pero eso no fue difícil para ella. Su padre le había contagiado su cariño por Khayarzah y había amado a Darien desde que lo conoció. Habría ido al fin del mundo con él.

De hecho, haría cualquier cosa para ver feliz a su marido y cuando él le confió que estaba preocupado por Zafiro y la vida que llevaba, Serena sugirió que lo invitase a pasar una larga temporada en Khayar zah. Si eso funcionaría o no, no tenía ni idea. Por que sabía que el futuro era como tirar un montón de piedrecitas al suelo, uno nunca sabía dónde iban a caer.

Su única desilusión fue no ver nunca los famosos leopardos de las montañas de los que su padre le había hablado, aunque vivía con la esperanza de hacerlo algún día.

Darien solía llevarla a merendar a las montañas del este, donde un día su futuro les había parecido tan triste y desesperanzador, porque se había con vertido en un lugar especial para ellos.

Fue allí donde le dijo que estaba embarazada y allí donde Darien, un mes después de dar a luz a sus preciosos mellizos, le entregó una cajita de cuero.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó Serena, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Por qué no la abres?

Dentro de la caja había una cadena de oro con un colgante; un animal hecho con diamantes y dos es meraldas por ojos.

—¡Es un leopardo! —exclamó, sorprendida. Darien sonrió tiernamente mientras se la ponía al cuello, antes de besarla.

—Es una manera de decirte que si la realidad no siempre te da lo que quieres, debes crear esa reali dad tú mismo como hemos hecho nosotros.

Y también era una manera de decirle cuánto la amaba.


End file.
